With Pain Comes Strength
by SweeTarts151
Summary: What if Anya did manage to take Clarke to her camp to be their healer? How would this one action change everything the hundred do? This story shows how the hundred's, and Clarke's, lives are changed forever. (ANYA X CLARKE slow burn in beginning chapter)
1. Chapter 1

_**With Pain Comes Strength **_

_**Chapter One**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing mentioned in this story.**

"NO! NO! FINN!" Clarke struggles against her captor. "Let me go! Let me go!" Her voice breaks as she fights against the bigger man. He holds her until they can no longer hear hoofbeats. She beats on his chest and he sets her on the ground. She sits there and he begins to pick up the instruments.

He looks to the girl, he eyes now dry, a few tears already run down her chin. She stares at the floor in grief. "Anya will take no pleasure in his death."

She looks at him before continuing to pick things up. "What were those marks on her shoulder?"

"Kills." The man's voice is gruff as he stares at the blonde.

Clarke picks up he scalpel. "She was a little girl."

"She was a great warrior."

How many do you have?" Clarke stares at the man in question, fingers loosely holding onto the scalp. The man unbuckles the chest guard and slides his shirt down. "That's a lot."

"Over half were after I hurt my knee." His voice is proud and Clarke moves like a snake. Her leg strikes his injured limb and she lashes forward with the scalpel. He reacts to slow, pulling his arm up. She catch part of his throat but his right arm also, he struggles against her and manages to knock the scalpel away. He makes a growling sound as he tries and fails to stand up. Clarke looks around for the scalpel when she is pinned to the wall.

She struggles against her capture. Deeft fingers tie her hands behind her back. Anya smirks at her. "You are resourceful. Smart. You will make a great warrior."

Clarke pushes back off the wall. "I will not be a warrior for your people." Her feet shoving against it. Anya pushes against her back, not allowing the blonde to shove her back. Suddenly Clarke goes limp and Anya falls forward. Clarke scrambles out of the woman's way and snatches the scalpel up. She cuts the rope and stands in a low position.

Anya's lips twitch in a half smirk. Proud almost. "You are smart. Calculating." She moves forward and Clarke tries to stab her with the scalpel. Anya bats her hand away and Clarke slips out of the grip and throws a jug like item on the floor at her. Anya ducks out of the way and tackles the Skye teeenager. Clarke struggles against the older blonde as Anya pins her to the floor. She pulls out more rope and Clarke's hands find another jug and slams it into the leaders skull. She falls off of Clarke without a sound and Clarke sitches their position. She picks up the scalpel and brings it down with all her strength. Anya's hands move and grasp her wrists, holding the scalpel inches away from her neck. She shoves and twists her hips against the younger blonde and manages to switch their positions. Clarke struggles against the grinning grounder. "With training you could be better. I thought you were weak." Clarke shoves against the woman but pants as she can't do anything. Her eyes move over to where the warrior is staring at them with glazed eyes. "He is dead." She pulls Clarke's shirt down at the shoulder. Clarke struggles against her as she flips the blonde over onto her stomach. She sits there as she holds the scalpel over the fire, she then presses the scalpel into the skin on Clarkes left shoulder. Clarke screams out and Anya pulls the scalpel away. "You are now marked with your first combat death."

She whistles and another warrior comes in. "Get chains." He nods and Clarke struggles against the woman resting on her lower back. Anya doesn't budge. She pulls Clarke's hands over the younger blondes head and holds them there as the warrior chains the girls arms. Anya climbs off of her and jerks on the chain, pulling the Skye leader up off the ground. "Get his body." He nods and heaves the man over his shoulder. There is a large blood stain left on the floor. Signs of Clarke's struggle against Anya are left all over the floor.

As Anya shoves Clarke up onto a horse she climbs on behind her, the other grounder puts the dead man onto his horse, and they ride off into the forest. They make it to a large clearing and Anya whistles. She tilts her head and fifty warriors wait for her instructions. "I need to go to camp, wait here for my orders." They nod and bow. She rides off with Clarke and two other grounder, both have a body on their horse. Clarke swallows as she sees the little girl, sadness filters through her mind and then her eyes flit to the man she had killed. Her shoulder aches in tune with her heartbeat. She turns her eyes away from him. The ride isn't long until they trot through a gate. The two men vanish and Anya pulls Clarke roughly off of the horse. The young blonde stumbles as the older blonde drags her to a tent. She chains Clarke to a metal pole in the middle of the tent. "You will stay here. By morning I will be back."

"You can't slaughter my people!"

"You killed Ahmen."

Clarke's face crinkles and she sighs. "Please, don't kill them, i'll do whatever you want."

"War is war. Death happens." With those final words Anya turns and leaves. "Jon, watch her. She is smart. No harm unless she tries to escape. No one enters." The man nods and looks inside the tent before standing with straight back, weapon sitting in his scabbard.

Anya rides back into the clearing, her warriors rest once she shows up. They wait the night out.

* * *

><p>Across the forest Lincoln rides back until he makes it to Finn, he hadn't yet lit the fire. "I am sorry."<p>

Finn shakes his head. "No, why would they kill her? She's not dead."

"There were signs of a struggle, she fought against one of them. They killed her." Lincoln looks to the horse. "We must ride, they will attack sometime tomorrow. We need to warn your people. I saw troops moving." Finn nods numbly and Lincoln pulls the boy onto the horse, they ride in silence until the horse stops. It looks nervous. "Reapers."

"What?" Finn's eyes are sad and lost.

"We're near their cave, they are trouble." Lincoln coaxes the horse to keep moving. Soon they come upon the camp and the gates open.

Octavia runs forward and hugs Lincoln as he slips off the looks around. His throat raw. "Where's Clarke." Lincoln shakes his head and Finn swallows. "Where is she?"

Finn swallows again. "She's dead." The hundred gasp and some look around in confusion.

Bellamy glares at LIncoln. "Your people did this!" He shove the man and punches him.

Lincoln moves to hit back but Octavia holds him off. "Stop, both of you, this isn't helping!"

Bellamy looks around and Raven stumbles out of the forest. "Help me."

Finn catches her and takes her to the drop ship. Lincoln follows. He shakes his head. "There is nothing we can do. I've seen warriors with this, they lose the ability to walk unless helped."

Ravne looks around. "Where's Clarke?"

Finn dips his head. "She can't help you, she's dead."

"Oh god." Raven's voice is soft.

Lincoln presses a hot knife into her stomach without a word and she screams loudly. "That will slow the bleeding but you won't handle the trip to the ocean with it still in you."

Bellamy speaks up. "Trip to the ocean?"

"Hundreds of my people are coming to kill you. They sent in help from another tribe of stronger warriors. They will slaughter you all."

"NO! We will stay and fight! We may have fallen from the sky but we are Grounders! They think we don't belong here but we do! We will show them our strength. We will win!" The camp shouts loudly. "We will avenge our dead!" The camp screams louder.

Lincoln growls but Octavia speaks up. She swallows first. "I've seen them fight, they are ruthless, bullets mean nothing to them. Guns mean nothing. There are hundreds of them. There are eighty of us. They will kill us. We have a chance of survival, so pack up your things and lets go, it's what Clarke would have wanted." Octavia's voice drops into a sad tone and the group nods. Bellamy looks at her pained as they all pack to leave. "You did all you could Bell, but sometimes to live we have to leave."

"They killed our people O. Clarke's dead."

"I know Bell, but risking everyone else's lives wouldn't be what she'd want. She'd want us to go to the ocean. To be free." He nods and looks at the camp they had build.

Lincoln hooks the horse up to a cart, Finn standing next to him. "Load the cart with supplies once I have the girl in it." Raven grunts as he places her on thee cart. "I can pull it out now or later."

"Chances of me walking?"

"Better the sooner it comes out."

"Got anything to knock me out."

Lincoln nods, he pulls out two things. "This will slow bleeding and this will make you sleep."

Raven nods and he gives her both shots. Slowly her eyes close and he pulls out a scalpel. Finn dumps Monty's moonshine on it and Lincoln cuts the bullet out. His eyes move and take in every inch of damage before he begins to fix her. He finishes, his hands bloody as he drops a bullet in the grass. "She will be fine. The was no internal bleeding yet and the bullet did not strike bone. She should walk." He looks around the camp. "The pace will be fast. We must be far away before my people realize we have left."

The sun beginning to set, they leave the camp, walking fast paced. Bellamy looks around. "Stay quiet and keep the horse and Lincoln in your sights at all times. We can't have anyone getting lost. Do not fire your weapon unless I say so, we cannot give away our position."

Lincoln nods and looks around. "We have until sunrise to get out of the forest, they will send scouts to your camp when the sun begins to rise." Octavia grips his hand in hers as they all walk through the darkening forest.

Jasper walks near Bellamy. "We lost Clarke and Monty."

"I know Jasper." Bellamy's voice is defeated. Across the forest Clarke sighs in defeat and struggles against her bonds.

* * *

><p>Night passes and by dawn eight scouts climb in the trees three hundred yards from the camp site. They don't see movement but they spot the fire burning. They nod and wait to be sure no one leaves. Clarke sleeps slumped against the pole, the warrior still standing in front of the tent.<p>

Across the forest Lincoln stops, they had made good time in the dark. He pulls a stretcher off the wagon. "We leave the horse now, they will follow the wagon tracks, grab what you can." The former arc prisoners nod sleepily and grab supplies from the wagon. Another boy and Finn place Raven on the stretcher and they carry the girl as Lincoln slaps the horse on it's rump in the opposite direction they are going. "We walk in this stream until the forest. Take your shoes off and tie them to your bags." Lincoln slips his own shoes off and begins to walk. The others follow him. "The stream will hide our route, stay in it." They nod and continue on their way. No one complains, to tired to do anything.

* * *

><p>Hours pass, the scouts grow wary but continue to wait, the orders from Tristen keeping them from moving closer to camp. Something was off, but maybe they had scared the weaklings into hiding.<p>

* * *

><p>Clarke continues to pull on her chained hands but the pole doesn't budge, all that happens is the chains rubbing her skin raw. The grounder camp is bustling with little activity, a few kids run around camp, some looking for a way in Anya's tent to see the outsider but the warrior scares them off.<p>

* * *

><p>Still in the stream Bellamy's group continues on, most look dead on their feet but fear has the moving even as their bodies protest. They eat as they walk, Lincoln not allowing them to stop. They had come so far, they just needed to keep walking, get a days start on his people. Bellamy looks to the watch that is tied around his neck. They had been walking for almost fifteen hours hours. He'd counted and they had done roughly forty-four miles non-stop. He felt the ache in his legs and the pruning of his toes as they slide against the rocks in the stream but he continued on, showing his people they could do this. He catches up to Lincoln and whisper. "We've done forty-four miles."<p>

Lincoln nods. "I didn't think you would get that many in, but your people keep good pace. We should stop for a short rest in six miles, but we must exit the water, we've been in it for too long, their feet will become infected if they continue. We spent thirteen miles in the stream." He looks around. "We should rest and they will put medicine on their feet."

Bellamy nods and looks back at his people. "Alright guys, we are stopping for a short rest, take care of your feet, dry them off gently and get medicine from Lincoln. Then put your socks and shoes on, make sure they are dry. Eat and go to the restroom while you can. Stay hydrated." His people nod and climb out of the stream, Raven is still unconscious and LIncoln mixes medicine with some water before pouring it down her throat. Bellamy dries his feet off and Lincoln passes some powder around the group of teenagers. They only rest for maybe thirty minutes before they begin to walk again. The sun is slowly climbing the sky.

* * *

><p>The sun passes mid-day and Clarke is brought a cup of water. She drinks it. "Where are the rest of the warriors? Anya?" The man ignores her and she clenches her jaw. "Do you even speak english?" He takes the cup and leaves. She pulls and kicks at the pole but it doesn't move. She pulls on the chains. Nothing happens except the pinching and raw rubbing of her wrist. "Dammit." Tears fill her eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>In the forest, the grounders sharpen their weapon, waiting for dark to come again, they would attack as the sun is setting. Anya watches as they lace their arrows with poison. Tristen stares at her. "We will kill them all."<p>

"We should be attacking now, the more we wait the more time they have to prepare." Anya glares at him before turning her eyes back to her warriors.

"They are weak, we will defeat them easily." Tristen states arrogantly.

"Don't underestimate them Tristen."

He pulls a knife and grabs her throat. "You question my leadership?"

"No, I question your logic."

He slaps her across the face. "Then keep it to yourself. You may lead the Southern Clan but I lead the Northern Clan and the Commander chose me to take over where you failed."

She licks her lip "You will regret doing that Tristen."

He snarls. "You shouldn't even lead a clan, you are weak."

Her back stiffens and she stands tall. "You question me? Who won the last fight?"

"That was only luck." He turns and leaves shoving men out of the way.

The grounder who carried Tris last night comes forward. "He will regret that."

"I will kill him, just not now. He has his uses for now." Anya wipes the blood away from her lip. "We should be attacking now."

"His scouts that he brought are watching the camp." The man speaks lowly.

"Did he send any of you?"

"No, says he doesn't trust our training." Anya growls low as the man finishes speaking.

"He is insolent. He will make a mistake sooner or later, we should have left by now. They should be burning at our feet." Anya cracks her neck as she turns and heads to the fire.

* * *

><p>As the sun passes midday. Lincoln looks back at the group he was leading, they looked exhausted and something like pride burst in his chest, they were strong, no matter what his people said. Lincoln looks to Octavia and a smile twitches at his lips, never before had he wanted to smile before he met her. She smiles at him, eyes bright but sadness lurking in the depths of them. "We are more than halfway there. We will rest, sleep for a few hours and then be on our way again. We have one more day to walk."<p>

They sigh in relief and fall to the ground. Some drink and eat others fall asleep instantly. Octavia goes around and wakes them up, forcing them to eat and drink. Bellamy sits on a log, his face lost in thought. Octavia sits next to him, eyes watching Lincoln check over Raven who is finally waking up. "We're almost there Bell."

"We left behind so much O. So much."

"I know." She leans her head on his shoulder. "I know."

"I'm so sorry O. You mean the world to me. I can't lose you. I lost Charlotte, then Roma and now Clarke. I can't lead without her O. She was the voice of reason"

Octavia pulls him close and he wraps her in his arms. "They listen to you, they trust you. They miss Clarke to, but you can lead them. Be inspiration and rational. Do what Clarke would do but also what you would do, I believe in you Bell."

He sighs and drops his head on her shoulder. "We lost seventeen people O. seventeen dead."

"There's still eighty-four of us. Look around, we are strong." Her hand squeezes his before she gets up. "Sleep Bell. You need it."

He nods and looks around at his people. Most are slumped against each other and trees. No one bothered with blankets. His eyes spot Raven. She is sitting up as Lincoln touches her feet. Tear spring in her eyes as she nods. He listens in. "Can you feel that?"

"Yes." Her voice is choked.

Lincoln nods. "You still have feeling in your legs. The bleeding has stopped, but you shouldn't walk until we get to the ocean. The healer will look over you there."

She nods and touches his shoulder. "Thank you. Thank you." He ducks his head but nods. They fall asleep in the middle of the day.

* * *

><p>Back in the grounder camp Clarke picks at the food that had been brought to her. Her stomach is nervous and rolling. She was her tied up and her people were going to be slaughter. She breathes in deeply and looks at the pole. She pulls the bone out of the leg they had given her. She hides it under her butt when the man comes back for the barely touched food. He says nothing before leaving. Clarke sighs and then beginning to dig with the bone. It digs into her fingers but she continues.<p>

* * *

><p>The scouts wait outside the Sky camp but the fire had went out. The look to one another but remain where they are. Tristen's orders were to remain 300 yards back, kill anyone who left and do not get spotted. They would die if he saw any inclination that they were closers than 300 yards. They wait it out, waiting for night to fall. For the drumbeat of their warriors.<p>

* * *

><p>Anya paces at their own campsite, warriors look antsy as they sharpen and check weapon. Soon they would fight. Kill. Earn more marks. Tristen looks bored almost as he twirls a knife in his hand. He would kill these Sky people and earn The Commanders approval. The Commander had always favored Anya and the Southern Clan. He throws the knife with precision and pins a moth to a tree. A warrior retrieves it for him and he begins to twirl it again and again. Spinning it faster and faster. Anya growls and pulls out her bow. Body full with adrenaline she sharpens her arrows and checks the tautness of her string. She stares at Tristen with hatred. How could the Commander send him here. She had this under control. She was going to attack yesterday but then Tristen had come.<p>

* * *

><p>Hours pass again and Lincoln motions that it is time to go. "Alright, let's move out, we have a few hours until dark falls. Lets cover as much ground as we can. We're almost there. Don't give up." They rise without argument and pack everything up. They eat and drink. They move out without question or complaint. Fear makes them move. They don't want to be caught by the grounders. Finn picks up the front of Raven's stretcher and another boy grabs the back half. He lifts and Raven smiles apologetically at him. He smiles tiredly but shrugs. They move out silently. Tired, worn and scared.<p>

* * *

><p>Back at grounder camp Clarke continues to dig, she has a hole around the pole, maybe a foot deep. She wiggles the pole and grins as it comes loose from the ground. She pulls up and shoves with all her strength. It gives with a loud ringing sound as it hits the ground. She pulls the chain free from it and uses the bone to rip through the fabric of the tent as the flap opens. She takes off running, carrying the chain. She bumps into a kid, dropping the chain. The kid glares at her before she shoves past him, eyes taking in the camp around her. Looking for an exit she breaks into a run again. She scrambles up the fence and has a leg swung over when she is jerked down harshly. Her body collides with the ground as the chain breaks open the skin on her wrists from being jerked harshly. She grunts as all the air is forced from her lungs. Her head hits the ground with a dull thump and blackness surrounds her vision as the warrior drags her to the tent by her chained wrists. He doesn't look amused as he pounds a stake into the ground, then tieds her feet together. He loops a rope around another pole as he pushes her back against it. It looks uncomfortable, her hands pulled tightly down in front of her, legs folded under her and chest constricted by the rope binding her to the pole. Her head lolls to the side in unconsciousness and the warrior grunts as he sits down, watching her breathing to be sure she doesn't die. Anya would have his head.<p>

Hours later as the sun is vanishing Clarke wakes up. Her eyes blink in confusion and she pulls at her wrists. They burn in pain and her legs are twinging in pain at the uncomfortable position. She eyes the warrior who nods and leaves the tent. Her head throbs as she blinks. She pulls against the rope binding her to another pole and sighs when she can't move an inch. She grunts as she pulls harder but all it does is tighten the rope. Her chin drops to her chest as angry tears burn her eyes. Her people are being slaughtered right now and there is nothing she can do.

* * *

><p>Close to the ocean Bellamy's group trudge along. They been walking for almost an entire day. They had a three hour rest stop but that is still almost 22 hours of walking. Lincoln looks to them before falling back to talk to Bellamy. "Fifteen more hours of not stopping and we will be at the sea."<p>

"Can they handle fifteen more hours?" Bellamy's voice is gruff.

"We rested for three hours back there, if they stay hydrated we can walk for eight hours then at dawn we can stop for another three. That will leave eight more hours of walking until we reach the sea. Until we reach safety."

"They have been walking for twenty-two hours. We left camp exactly a day ago. Seventy five miles is a good distance."

"We must make it to the sea. My people, if they catch our trail they will hunt us down. Horses run faster than we walk. The false horse trail will hopefully give us a few hours until they realize their mistake but we must keep moving. Even resting for three hours is pushing it."

Bellamy nods and clenches his jaw. "We are almost there! Let's keep moving, if we slow down the grounders will catch us. The sea is safety. Keep moving, I know you can do this. Dig deep!" His people nod in agreement, some look exhausted and others limp, blisters forming on their feet." He stares down at the radio, Raven had said they only had a hundred yard radius. He looks to her, she is awake and talking softly to the boy who is carrying her. He looks to Finn and sees the guilt buried in the boys eyes. He swallows and his eyes take in the remaining of the hundred. It begins to rain and Lincoln grins. "What the hell are you smiling at."

"It is about to storm, the rain will erase our footsteps." Lincoln smirks before he turns serious eyes to them. "This doesn't mean we stop. We keep moving." Bellamy nods and his eighty-three people slump their shoulders in resignation as they continue walk.

* * *

><p>The grounders pound on drums as they draw closer and closer to the camp. Rain begins to pound at their backs and grounders grin in triumph. Rain equals difficult visibility for long distance shooters. Murphy is dragged behind a horse, bloodied and panting. They listen to the radio. All they get is static. Tristen glares at the boy. "I thought you said they communicate with these!"<p>

Murphy flinches. "They do! Maybe they figured out that I stole one." Tristen backhands him and growls.

He turns to his troops. "Run and get them to use their bullets! They have very few." His men do as they're told and nothing happens. His scouts drop down beside him. "Report." His voice is low and Anya stands near him, face annoyed.

The scouts nod. "Nothing, no movement. The fire went out around midday. They have to be hiding in the ship, they haven't moved at all."

Murphy furrows his eyebrows in confusion. Tristen growls lowly in his throat, annoyed. "You three, go check it out!" Three men nod and take off through the trees. It takes them five minutes before they come running back.

The first man swallows. "Nothing. The camp is empty."

"Empty!" He pulls his knife out and stabs Murphy in the leg. He howls in pain and Tristen paces. "They left! Find a trail!" They search until they find wagon and horse tracks, slowly turning to mud. "Lincoln! That traitor helped them escape!"

Anya glares at him. "I told you we should have attacked yesterday! Now the rain will aid their escape!" He stalks towards her and shoves her back. She ducks his fist and slams her own into his face. He goes to slice at her with a knife but she dodges. She twist and turns out of the way of his anger filled attacks. Finally he manages to catch her in the side and she slams the middle of her bow into the side of his head. It bleeds and he blink as the world spins. She stands ready to fight when they hear whooping. They turn and hear hoofbeats. A broken wagon trails behind a panting horse as reapers chase it. "REAPERS!" Anay voice is loud and they move to attack.

As the reapers attack them the arc comes crashing down into the ground, far away. Anya looks up at it before fighting another reaper. No one knew where it had landed, the night and rain hiding its location. Two more pieces of the arc crash into the ground miles from the other larger piece. Anya shoots and stabs reapers, watching as her men and woman kill them. Tristen struggles against one and his own warrior saves him. Finally the threat neutralized Anya sheaths her knife. She turns to Tristen. "You can tell the Commander how you failed. The Commander will get a report from me as well. Pray that you are given mercy." She looks to the trail, it was gone, the fight and rain erasing the evidence.

Tristen spits blood on the ground and limps to his horse. He pulls out a knife and moves to Murphy. Anya tilts her head. "Stop." Tristen looks at her with a glare. "Your prisoner is now mine, I get him now that I defeated you."

"You defeated me?!" Tristen spits at her, anger evident on his face.

"I won our battle, you were rendered useless. Your second had to save you from a reaper. I get your prizes and he is mine now, you're lucky I don't take your warriors as well. I will let the Commander decide that."

He growls and cuts the rope. He shoves Murphy into the mud and climbs on his horse. His warriors follow him, picking up their dead. Anya's own warriors look to her in pride. "Search the camp for supplies. We leave for our camp after that." Her eyes turn to Murphy. "You will tell me all you know about those who just landed and their powers."

"What do I get from giving you information?" He limps as he ties a red cloth around his injured leg.

"I let you live another day. If you don't give me answers I will make what Tristen did seem like child's play." Anya stares into his eyes and Murphy sighs.

"They have more guns than you can imagine. There were thousands of them on the arc." He wipes blood from his nose. "They're also super justified. They sent us down here to die because we were prisoners. But if you attack them they will kill you. They're ruthless. Any crime in the sky was punishable by death."

"Why were you prisoners then?"

"Because we were under the age of eighteen. They caged us until we were eighteen then they killed us." He scowls as he wipes more blood from his face.

"Why should I believe you?"

He shifts on his feet. "Did you see the lights in the sky the other day. Hundreds of them?" She nods. "Those were people. They killed them. They're just a bunch of self-righteous bastards."

She nods, eye thoughtful before her people come back with arms fully of supplies. "Let's move out, camp is a five mile walk." They begin to head back. Murphy trailing behind Anya limping but keeping up as the warriors glare when he falls back or gets to close to their leader.

* * *

><p>On the pieces of the Arc all is silent, the passengers all unconscious. Thelonious calls for them but receives no reply. He waits and waits, voice growing gruff with emotion as he only receives silence in return. Abby Griffin is slumped against Cain, blood dripping from a gash on her head. No one moves, silence the only thing. No more hum from the Arc.<p>

* * *

><p>An hour later and the grounders make it to their camp. Anya sees the pole laying out of the tent. The warrior he posted nods to her and she hands Murphy off to one of her trusted. "Take him to the other pole." Clarke hears the voice vaguely. Her head throbs and lolls to the side as she blinks her heavy eyes open. She can just make out Anya's voice. "What happened?" Her voice fades and is replaced by the Grounder language. Clarke hears familiar words but her mind is foggy. Anya comes in the door and looks over the girl. "You tried to escape."<p>

Clarke looks to Anya bleeding and soaking wet with rain. "Where are my people?"

"Gone, you don't need to ask about them anymore." Clarke scream in anger and lurches against her bonds.

She struggles and Anya watches with amusement and curiosity. "I hope they killed your warriors. I wish they had killed you!"

Anya strike out with her hand, slapping Clarke across the face. Clarke glowers at her as her lip bleeds. "My warriors are all alive, but they need tending to. You will heal them."

"I'd rather die than heal one of you!" Clarke stares Anya down.

"Then we will kill the prisoner from your camp." Clarke's eyes widen and she lurches forward. "I will let you help him after you help my warriors." She unties the rope and pulls the chain out of the ground. She tugs on it and Clarke follows. Eyes filling with black spots. She stumbles and Anya looks to her. Clarke follows and Anya opens a tent flap. "This is the healer's tent. The bottles are labeled." Clarke nods and sits down. "I will send them in based on injury."

"You're bleeding, don't I need to stitch you up?"

"My warriors come first." Anya leaves through the flap and Clarke stares at it with confusion before the first one comes in. The man holds a cloth to his head as blood pours out of it.

She removes it and winces. "Do you have any alcohol?" The man points behind her and she grabs the bottle. She smells it and winces. Pure moonshine. She pours it on a cloth and dabs at the gash. "I need to stitch this up. There isn't anything to numb the pain."

"I don't need anything to numb it." The man's voice is devoid of emotion and she cleans his cut with hot water brought to her by a small boy, then moonshine. He doesn't wince a single time as she stitched him up. He pulls up his shirt and she sees the stab wound. She begins to work and soon her mind goes numb. She can't count how many she treated within the few hours but none had gunshot wound. All were ragged knife wounds or arrow wounds. She finishes with the last person, a woman with a sword wound to the thigh.

She wipes her hands on a cloth as Anya comes in. The woman looks around. "Are you done with my warriors?"

"That was the last of them." Clarke's eyes look over Anya, seeing only a wound to her side. "Do you want me to stitch that?"

"Burn or stitch. I don't care." Clarke sighs but pours moonshine on it. "What is that for?"

"It kills any bacteria, keeps the wound from getting infected. Usually we use scrubbing alcohol but we don't have that down here." Clarke begins to stitch the wound her face tight and full of hate and sadness. "I would like to see the boy from my camp after this."

"He needs to be treated, I can't interrogate him if he is dead." Anya's voice is steel. Clarke nods and ties the last stitch. Anya whistles and Clarke sees the jeans and jacket something tugs at the back of her mind but his face is covered.

They rip the hood off and Murphy's bloodied face greets her. "Princess."

"Murphy." Her voice is a growl and she fights the urge to hit him.

Anya looks between them. "Heal him."

Clarke glares at him. "Why are you here Murphy, where are the others?"

"Gone. The asshole Tristen caught me. The others are gone, no trace of them." He limps forward and falls into the chair, hands bound. "So, wanna stitch me up?"

She looks over him. "Why were you captured?" She stares at him and he sighs.

"Because i'm an asshole, I already lost a lot of blood. I'd rather not die Princess." He tosses his hair out of his eyes, it sticks to his face, full of dirt and blood.

"I'd rather our people be alive."

He shrugs. "It's just you and me now."

She moves forward and cleans his wounds he winces as she cleans his face. He needs three stitches above his eye. She begins to clean his leg, cuts the jean leg back to get a better look. She presses her fingers into it harshly. He screams and the warrior who brought him in steps forward. Anya shakes her head, watching the two sky people closely. "Why are you the only one here?"

He tries to jerk away and she digs her fingers in. "Clarke! Stop! Fuck." He pants and he looks to her steely eyes. "Okay! OKAY! I killed that kid Miles, he tied the noose. But he was dying anyway, you were gone and he had two poisoned arrows in him."

"He was still alive when we left him?" Clarke's voice breaks, she remember Finn trying to get her to leave him and being captured by Anya's men. The same thing happened to Jasper, they thought he was dead but he was alive and suffering.

"Yeah, Bellamy brought him to camp." He pants. "Jasper. Jasper saw me." She digs her fingers into his leg and he moans and thrashes, trying to jerk away. "I didn't hurt him! Fuck. I traded him for Bellamy but the door opened and Octavia saved him before I could kill him. I blew out the side of the dropship and ran. Tristen caught me sometime in the middle of the night." She clenches her fist and he groans before she pulls her hand away. "Bellamy deserved it, he kicked the box out from under me. You all watched me hang there! I didn't do anything!" His eyes are wild and Clarke feels guilt and anger eat away at her.

She pulls at her hair as the grounder leader and warrior watch them. "Bellamy wanted to keep it quiet, he said crowds make bad decisions, I didn't listen. He wanted to stop it but he let being approved by them get to his head." She blinks. "I am sorry Murphy, we banished you because you went against Bellamy and tried to kill Charlotte while holding a knife to my throat. It was the only option."

He sighs. "It wasn't, I was angry! They tried to kill me and then that bitch gets away with it. Just because she was cute, but everyone was fine with me dying."

"I am sorry Murphy, I hope you see that some day and I hope you feel remorse one day."

He swallows, tears in his eyes. "Remorse is for losers." She sighs and stitches his leg. He flinches as she finishes and then the warrior takes him out.

"He threatened to kill you." Anya looks to the tent flap. "Your people are more ruthless than I thought."

Clarke huffs but doesn't say anything as she packs up the supplies. Anya steps forward and grabs the chains. "I need to clean my wounds before you stick those back on." Anya waits and watches as Clarke cleans and wraps her wrists. Anya then steps forward and tightens the chain. Looping it around, hugging the cloth Clarke had put on her wrist. "Kinda tight."

"You won't escape." Anya grabs the chain and leads Clarke to her tent. She chains her to a boulder this time. "My warriors brought this from the prisoner hold." She locks the chain to a metal loop buried in the rock. "You can't dig this out." The pole that had been in the tent was removed and the hole covered again with dirt. Clarke slumps against the rock and despite her efforts she passes out, her body exhausted.

Hours pass by and the sun creeps over the horizon. Clarke is still slumped into the rock. Anya resting on her pads and Murphy tied to a pole in the open. He is sitting, legs sprawled out, hands tied behind his back as he sleeps. The warriors wake as the sun rises. They begin to work around the camp and Murphy awakes with a jolt, feeling eyes on him. Two little kids are staring at him, they look to be around six. They murmur together in their own language and Murphy sighs. "What?" They pull a stick out and one of them pokes Murphy in the stomach. He lunges forward with a growl. "Get back here you little shits!" He pulls against the pole but nothing happens. "Thats right run!"

"You picking on little kids?" The voice is gruff and Murphy glares up at the bear of a man.

"They poked me with a stick." Murphy huffs out.

The man tilts his head as another man comes running up, anger evident. The bear of a man watches with a raised eyebrow as the man punches Murphy in the face repeatedly. The man does nothing until the other pulls out a knife. He finally speaks. "Anya said no one was to touch him."

"He tried to attack my children." The man sheaths the knife with a glare in Murphy's direction.

The man shrugs. "They poked him. Tell Anya that, she's on her way here."

Murphy pants and spits blood on the ground. "Your mom hits harder than that."

The man lunges forward again and kicks Murphy in the side. Murphy grunts and waits for the next, only to have the man ripped away. Clarke stands in front of him, having shoved the man back. The man glares at her before punching her across the face, hard. She falls to her knees and he kicks her. She rolls away from the next kick and Anya grabs the man. She kicks him behind his knees until he is kneeling. Clarke wipes at her mouth as she sits up, chains clinking as they bump together. Murphy leans forward as Clarke leans back. She turns to look at him and he nods. She nods back. "I thought I told no one to touch my prisoners?"

"He tried to attack my kids." The man growls out, glaring at Murphy.

The bear of a man speaks. "The children poked him with a stick, he lunged. They ran." He shrugs.

Anya tilts her head. "You let this happen?"

"You said to see how it played out. I waited for you." The man straightens his back.

Anya glares down at the man below her. "You know what happens when I am disobeyed." She turns to the bear man. "Raid, you know what to do." The man nods and disappears.

Anya ties his arms above him, he doesn't struggle. Just glares. Soon an audience is behind them. "He disobeyed me. The rules are ten lashing for every broken rule." She looks to Murphy. "He struck the girl two times and the boy six. That is call for eighty lashes." She stands behind them. And slings the whip down. Her hand moves quickly and the man clenches his teeth together at the first strike. His six year old daughter and son watch with wide eyes. Clarke flinches after first hit and Murphy pants as he struggles to breath through a broken nose. Clarke stares at the grounders, they seem unfazed by this. Murphy keeps panting and Clarke brings her hands forward to pinch the bridge of his nose. He breaths through his mouth, taking in lungfuls of air, teeth bloodied.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing mentioned in this story.**

**Thank you for the reviews:) They make my day**

People of the arc begin to awake, eye slowly taking in the darkened space. Abby Griffin is the first up, she begins to check on people. Cain helping her check the others out. She clicks her ear piece. "Thelonious?"

"Abby?" His voice is relieved. "God it's good to hear your voice."

She laughs and climbs out of the hatch. "Good to hear yours too. _Oh my_." Her voice turns to awe as she looks around.

"What, what do you see?" His voice is worried but tinged in excitement.

"It's beautiful. And the air. It smells sweet. You should be here Thelonious. It's gorgeous. And so green." She looks around and Cain climbs out behind her.

He looks around. "We need to begin to set up camp, Sinclair?" Sinclair pops his head out and Cain looks around. "Begin to set up perimeter fence. There are hostiles around." Sinclair nods and Cain turns to Abby. "We can't find the kids until we get camp protected. We have enough guns and ammunition to last for a long time but we still need to be prepared."

"Cain, my daughter is out there." Abby's eyes burn.

"I know Abby, but they have been doing fine, they can wait another four days until we get this fence up." She clenches her jaw but nods. He motions to one of the guard as he sees Abby head back down the hatch. "Keep an eye on her, she is not to leave your sights." The man nods. Cain looks around, they had made it. He smiles and sighs. They'd made it.

* * *

><p>Clarke is lead to the healer's tent, Murphy trudging behind her, blood dripping from his face. She cleans his face gently and looks him over. Her eyes turn pained. "I need to realign your nose." He swallows loudly eyes full of trepidation as he closes them. "This is going to hurt." He nods and she snaps it back quickly, he grunt and closes his eyes as she cleans the blood away. She pulls out the torn stitches and begins to restitch his eyebrow. She dabs at the other side of his face, stitching the cut there. She looks him over again before helping him take off his shirt and jacket. He winces and she looks at the bruises already fading, and the new red marks. She sighs at the state of his body, she feels remorse. She had voted to send him away and the grounders had gotten to him. She presses her ear to his back and listens before prodding his ribs. He winces once. "You have bruised ribs mostly, one cracked on the left side. It should be kept wrapped but you'll be fine." The chains on her hands rattle as she pulls them away.<p>

He looks up at her. "Thank you." His eyes are full of gratitude.

She furrows her brow. "I'm their new healer, it's my job."

He swallows. "Not for healing me." He turns his eyes away and blinks. "For standing up for me. You shoved him and were hurt for it." He looks at her and blinks before breaking eye contact. "No one's ever done that for me before."

Her lips tremble. "You did save me when I fell down the spiked pit." She wraps his ribs silently before helping him with his shirt and jacket. "You aren't a bad person Murphy. You just have bad luck and anger issues." He nods and the warrior from earlier comes, the bear of a man named Raid. She stares at him, steel in her eyes. "If you want him to live he needs to sleep on an actual bed. And he can't be hurt any more, four weeks." The man grunts. She stares at him, stepping forward. "I'm serious. You can have him stitch clothing or cook but nothing that could harm his ribs. If one breaks off he will choke on his own blood."

The man ties Murphy's hands together. "I'll tell Anya. She will be here."

Clarke wipes off her own face, wincing at the burn as she cleans off her split lip, she can feel her cheek bruising. Her ribs ache. She pulls her shirt up with difficulty and finally has is resting around her wrists, the chains clinking and sighs as she sees her ribs already bruising. She presses against them and sighs in relief when she finds they are just bruised. The tent flap opens and Anya walks in. She looks over the blonde. "Your ribs are bruised." She unlocks the chains.

Clarke sighs as they fall to the ground and she wraps her ribs and pulls her shirt back on, holding in her winces. "They'll be fine, did Raid tell you about Murphy?"

Anya nods. "If you continue to do your job and he proves himself useful he will live. I've seen you both fight, you'd make good warriors."

Clarke clenches her jaw at the warrior comment but nods. "He's a good cook. When his ribs are healed he can do hard work, he is strong."

Anya looks around the tent. "I know, I saw the results of Tristen's time with him. He held well." She pauses. "For a Sky man." Clarke clenches her jaw again but before she can speak the tent flap opens and the man that beat Murphy comes in, lead by another grounder. Anya looks to Clarke. "Treat him then send him back to his tent." She leaves without another word.

Clarke nods and begins to work on the man. She pours alcohol on his back and he moans. She swallows before cleaning the rest of it and applying salve. The marks weren't deep enough for stitches but they needed to be kept clean. She tells the other grounder as much and he leads the man back to his families tent.

She buries her head in her hands and her head reels. So much had happened in such a short amount of time. She swallows and gets up. The chains are off for now but she knows they will go back on. She exits the healer's tent and see's the bear of a man instructing Murphy. Murphy nods and begins to clean the fish. Raid watches him with sharp eyes. Making sure the boy doesn't pocket the knife or try anything.

She turns and sees the man Jon, the one who had watched her and caught her from escaping. He watches her with disinterest and she sees the grounders defending the wall. Two or three of them, watching, looking into the forest. She moves along the camp. It had better huts than the one's back at her own camp. They were built for the most likely cold winters. She looks up in the sky, it was already mid-day.

* * *

><p>The sun beats down on them and Bellamy looks to his people, they are exhausted, the three hour rest at dawn had not been near enough time. He stares up at the sun as it beats down on them. He takes another drink of water and moves to take Raven from the exhausted blonde boy. He nods in thanks and falls back. Raven looks up at him. "I feel useless. I should be walking, not having you guys carry me."<p>

He stares at her. "The grounder said that you shouldn't walk until we get to the ocean's healer. Only four more hours."

Raven looks around. "Do you think we'll last four hours."

"We have to, we're so close." He looks to his people and clears his throat. "Only four more hours! That's sixteen more miles! We can make it!" His people nod and blink, they look to him and he nods his head.

Lincoln falls back, letting Octavia lead. "You are a good leader. They look up to you." He looks around them. "My friend will try to help, they are much more civilized than my people. But you must pull your own weight. Lazy is not a trait they like."

Bellamy laughs throatily. "Lazy wasn't something I liked in my camp either. They will be happy to help once they can rest." Lincoln nods and catches up to Octavia. She smiles at him and Bellamy swallows. His sister was growing up. She had been but the ground was good for her.

* * *

><p>Sinclair helps his men set up tall beams. "That's it, keep working. We need to get these up." Abby was in the back room, organizing medical supplies.<p>

Jackson working beside her, he looks up. "We'll find them Abby, we just need to protect those we can."

"I know Jackson, but my daughter is out there, she probably thinks i'm dead. I was suppose to be on the Exodus ship when it crashed." Her hands tremble. He touches them and nods. She smiles back at her apprentice.

Cain walks up to Sinclair, gun slung around his shoulder. "How long until the walls are up?"

"The electric fence will be up in a day or two days tops. From what the kids said we may need a fence without spacing. The best bet would be to start chopping down trees and building a logs fence." Sinclair looks around at the huge trees in the forest.

"A log fence?"

"Yes, the grounders, as the kids called them, shoot arrows. The best bet is to build metal fencing using parts from the arc, until then we may want to work on getting a log fence put up. Though if we can find the other stations we can use their metal and bring them here. Build houses in the clearing over there. We have a water source behind us as the lake, a stream leads into it about twenty meters to the west." Sinclair motions as he speaks.

"Good, are you finding any way to contact the other station?" Cain's burnt hand clenches and unclenches as he looks around the tree tops.

Sinclair nods. "I put an engineer and mechanic on each station, they were instructed to build a radio beacon once they could, that way were can contact one another." Sinclairs' head tilts behind him. "I have Wick putting one together. It should be up soon."

Cain nods. "Good, get that wall up as quick as you can. There are rations on the ship, we need to keep an eye on it, save as much as we can until we can begin to hunt and scavenge."

* * *

><p>Hours pass and pass until it is late evening. Lincoln breathes deeply. "Do you smell that?" The others nod. "The sea. We're close."<p>

"_HALT!"_ A woman's voice rings in the distance.

Lincoln holds his hands up and the others follow his lead, pulling their heads up and letting their weapons fall around their shoulders or to the floor. "_I seek refuge!"_ Lincolns speaks in his own language and the teenagers look around warily.

The woman drops from the tree, she is in pants and a tank top, spear slung across her back, sword in hand. "_And them?"_

"_They seek shelter too. They are strong. We made it here in under two days."_ Lincoln voice is strong and loud.

She nods. "_They look exhausted. The girl?" _Her head tilts to Raven.

"_Shot. I have removed it but if your healer would take a look?"_

She nods. "_She can. Come, if they want to live they must work."_

Lincoln sighs and turns to the, "She says you can stay as long as you work, come it is only just that way."

The hundred's veins pump full of adrenaline and the follow Lincoln. They see the sea for the first time and stare in wonder. They breath it in deeply and feel hope bloom in their chest, they had made it.

* * *

><p>Clarke sits on a stump as dinner is served, Murphy moves from behind the cooking pit and limps over to her. He sits down. "We eat last, well we eat before Mr. Sunshine over there." He tilts his head to the man who had beat Murphy. Clarke nods. He sighs. "We're alive Clarke, its more than I had wished for in these last five days."<p>

"But our people are gone." Clarke stares into the sky.

Murphy sighs. "They ran, at least they aren't here any more. They escaped the grounders somehow. That's good, right?"

"Yeah. I'm glad they managed to get free, I just wish so many of us hadn't died."

Murphy shrugs. "Death happens, at least some of them died quickly."

Murphy gets up and grabs a plate for the fire after everyone sits down. He brings one to Clarke. She nibbles at it and Murphy devours his. "You need to eat Princess."

Clarke glares at him. "Don't call me that." Her jaw clenches before relaxing. "Please." She whispers, heart aching, the name reminding her of Finn. Of the camp. Of leading with Bellamy.

He shrugs. "Okay." His eyes look around the camp in distaste and he sees the grounders watching them. Sees the way they have their weapons ready. He swallows, Clarke was useful. He was going to be killed.

* * *

><p>Night falls over the eastern hemisphere and in three different places, the former Sky people look into the stars. Bellamy resting on a log, eyes pained and face weary as he sees his people resting in the hammock they were given. His dark eyes seek the sky. He looks up at the moon. It was so much farther away than in space but it comforted him. It was constant. He swallows, his throat burning. They'd lost so much. How could he lead without her? She made him a better person and she had died, he had left the camp. His people buried behind it. He swallows again, thoughts racing. Clarke wasn't buried there. He closes his eyes.<p>

Finn stares at the dark water, watching the moons reflection on it. His fist are clenched as his eyes fill with tears. He wipes at his face and he feels a hand on his shoulder. Sad eyes look up to see Raven, her face sad as she leans of the platform they had made her sleep on. She squeezes his shoulder and pulls his face into her stomach, she remains laying down as her best friend cry his heart out. "I should have fought harder to save her!"

Raven swallows. "From what I heard there wasn't much you could do. It's not your fault."

He swallows and sighs into her tear soaked shirt. "Sorry, for everything. I don't want to lose you too."

Tears fill her own eyes and she remembers the pain. She had wished Finn gone and he was for a while and then he came back. Without Clarke, if she wanted to she could get back to Finn. She swallow, he had hurt her and she could never date him again. It felt wrong. Clarke was gone too. "You're my best friend Finn. You can never lose me, no matter what. Friends forever remember?" Her voice is choked and he nods burying his head into her stomach and sobbing.

In grounder camp Murphy rests on a small pad, hands tied together but body resting. Across the tent Raid sleeps, knife in hand. Murphy stirs, murmuring in his sleep. Eyes darting under the lids, breathing erratic. He mumbles something before he sits up, heart pounding. Raid sits up, knife in hand and Murphy swallows. "Bad dream." The man grunts and lays back down. Murphy rolls over with difficulty before his eyes find the tent flap behind Raid. He sees the moonlight behind it. Being on the ground had been the first time he had seen the moon in a long time. He stares at it, body beginning to calm. He stares at it, wondering what would happen tomorrow.

Across the camp Clarke leans against the rock she was chained to. Her eyes watch the darkness outside the slit she had made in the tent trying to escape. She stares at the moon mind numb and lost. Her shoulder ached with the throb of her heartbeat. The man's pained grunt sounding in the back of her head before it turns into Finn screaming her name. Her mind sees him bloody then he changes to Adam, then Wells. Tears prick her eyes and she closes them. She sees the Exodus ship. Can picture her mom's face. Her eyes shoot open and tears cloud her vision, the moon becoming a bright blur. She was an orphan, and her mother died thinking she hated her.

Abby Griffin sits on the top of the Arc, legs curl under her as she stares across the camp. Sinclair is still working on the fencing. Cain is stalking around the camp and the others, they are sleeping. The guard twitch at every noise they hear but hold the gun fire until Cain orders. She looks up to the moon. "We're coming Clarke. I'm coming."

* * *

><p>Morning comes with the sun bright and Abby finds a map buried somewhere in the back part of the ship. She searches over it and sighs before yelling for Sinclair. He smiles and then it disappears. "Oh no."<p>

"What? What's wrong?" Abby's voice and face are full of panic.

He swallows and shakes his head before marking the map. "I marked where the kids were." He motions to the bright red dot. He then looks around, before putting a blue mark on the map. "That's us."

"How far away from them are we?" She stares at him warily, awaiting the answer. Knowing it would tear her apart.

"100 miles Abby."

Her face falls. "How long would it take us to walk there?"

"Too long, we don't have enough food to last the trip. Abby we need to get the camp secured first to bring them here."

"They are sitting alone in their camp, quite possibly starving and you say we have to wait!?"

Cain comes over as Abby begins to pack a bag. "Where are you going?"

"To get the kids!"

He looks to Sinclair who sighs. "We landed a hundred miles from them. The terrain between us and them is rocky."

"Abby, you are staying here. We need your medical expertise." She opens her mouth and he sighs. "Abby, you and Jackson are all we have, I can send three guard to check it out once we have enough food to send with them. There is nothing you can do right now."

"My daughter is out there!"

"So are the others kids! They have survived this long, they will be fine." He turns and leaves, he talks to a guard and tears fill Abby's eyes as she sees the guard watching her, she would never escape.

* * *

><p>The remaining hundred blink away as the sun glares at them. Their bodies ache but they had slept through a whole night. Lincoln stands before them. "They have sectioned this part of camp for you, you have to work for the hammocks and then build your own quarters." He looks around at them. "They have jobs, go ask around." Bellamy stands and stretches, his eyes take in the tall fencing they had passed through last night. They were in a guarded place now.<p>

He looks to his people, they stretch stiffly and look to him. "You know what you're good at, go do it. If they want you to do something, you do the job. They are helping us. The least we can do is help them." He looks around and swallows, thinking of Clarke. "This isn't like our camp, they have their own set of rule and you must follow them. Lincoln and I can't save you if you break the rules. Get to work." They nod and begin to move in groups to the other more crowded part of the village. He turns to Lincoln. "We need to learn to swim.

The grounder looks to the Sky leader's people. "They will learn. Luna is kind but strict. She likes order. You will be fine here."

"And if your people come?" Bellamy turns his eyes to the grounder that had fallen for his sister.

"They are no longer my people. I am a traitor to them."

Octavia comes with a small smile and kisses him on the corner of his mouth. "You're part of us now."

"I did not fall from the sky."

"No, but you saved us. You could be one of us?" Octavia looks up at him as she finishes the question.

A small twitch in his lips and his eyes light up. "I would like that very much Octavia."

Bellamy swallows and turns away. "Thank you." He swallows again the words catching in his throat. "For saving us." Lincoln nods and Bellamy returns it before taking his leave.

Octavia slips her fingers through Lincoln's. "Do you think we will be able to stay here?"

"I've seen your people do more than I thought they would in these last two days. I believe they are strong. Luna will come to like them." He nods and pulls her forward towards the inner part of the camp.

* * *

><p>Clarke wakes with a gasp, she looks around with wide eyes until she sees the cause of her sudden awareness to the world. Anya is standing above her, having kicked her foot. "Come, you must do work." She grabs the chain and pulls Clarke along. She sees Murphy being taken to the cooking hut again and wonders where she is going. Anya continues to pull her along. "You will work in here until nightfall or until someone is injured."<p>

She drops the chain and leaves. Clarke looks around she sees a woman in the corner working. "What am I suppose to do?" The woman sighs and comes over to Clarke, she prattles on in the grounder language and glares when Clarke doesn't do as she said. "I don't understand."

The woman sighs again and grabs a mortar and pestle. She begins to grind herbs and motions for Clarke to do the same. She nods and points the dark leaves. She picks it up with a set of homemade tongs. She mixes it with water and it becomes a paste. "Kills." The woman nods and her eyes find Clarke she motions shooting an arrow and the grips her leg as if hit and points to the black paste like substance. "Kill." The woman nods and grabs five beetles from a container and mixes them in a different bowl and boils them in water until it becomes an odd looking tea. "Heal." She points between the two of them and Clarke nods. The woman nods and passes the beetles to Clarke. "Work." Clarke nods and sighs as she repeats the process the woman had showed her. Crushing the beetles and then boiling them. She continues the process, looking around the room at all the herbs and bugs. The black leaves have a red **X** on their box. Another box has a red triangle. Below them are the beetle container with a blue **X** and beside that is a container for a sac looking stuff with a blue triangle on the container. Her eyes take in the poisons and the antidote to them.

Clarke works quietly, the chain clink as she moves her hands but she ignores it. The woman she is working with finishes her own and shouts out in the grounder's language. Clarke listens closely but can't understand a single thing. Some words sound familiar but they pass over her head. A new person comes in, it is a boy, he looks about Clarke's age. He works beside he quietly, organizing and placing the poison and antidotes in labelled bottles. "What does this do?" She points to a pus like substance resting in a jar marked by a red circle.

He looks and eyes the red circle. "You see things."

"Its a hallucinogenic, what else does it do?"

The boy tilts his head before answering. "You can't eat. Vomit every time." Clarke nods and he continues. "Sweat." He ducks his head and continues to work.

"Why are you in here doing this? How do you know what these do?"

His eyes furrow as he thinks, the blonde's language harder to know than his own. "My mother collects this. We make it useful." He points to a liquid almost amber in color. "It slows blood. Healers use it." He points to the seaweed. "Fights infection." His face scrunches as he thinks. "I teach, you use."

"You'll show me how to use these?" She points to herbs everywhere.

He nods. "Brother speaks better." He nods his head and then gets back to work. Clarke follows his lead and then the boy gets up and leave, his mother comes in.

She looks over the work they had done and she nods in approval. She eyes Clarke before pulling on the chain. Clarke follows without thought. The woman sits her down on a log and dumps moonshine on her hands before leaving. Clarke looks around and Murphy comes limping over, two things of meat on a stick in his left hand. "Here, we get lunch." His body thumps down next to hers on the log. He tears away at his meat and Clarke's stomach rolls. She nibbles at the meat and Murphy watches her from the corner of his eye.

* * *

><p>Two weeks pass before Cain gets a group together. "Abby, they will be back soon. You need to stay."<p>

"They'll be gone for a week or two. I'm going with them." She holds a bag on her shoulder, eyes bright.

Cain runs a hand through his hair. "You're the best doctor."

"Jackson knows all I know. He can handle things for now."

Cain sighs. "Then i'm coming with you."

"No, they found two other stations, you know they need you here. The camp needs you."

He sighs. "Be careful Abby." She nods and catches up with the four guards.

* * *

><p>They get twenty miles in a day, resting when night falls. It takes five days of near accidents until they make it to the hundred camp. "It's quiet." One of the guards speaks, he pulls Abby behind him. "We'll check it out, stay behind me at all times."<p>

Abby nods and they move past crosses. "Those are the dead." She swallow, looking at the cluster of graves. She turns her eyes to the inside of the camp. There is nothing. Vegetation has grown around the edges of the fence. She looks to the drop-ship, hole in the side.

Slowly they all enter it. "There's dust. It's been empty for weeks." The female guard speaks softly, she brings her hand down to the ground. "Blood here. It's old, very old probably happened before it was abandoned." She climbs the ladder. "Nothing up here! Just empty." Her feet clank on the metal. "It's like they weren't even here."

Abby swallows. Her heart aches and looks around. "We landed here weeks ago. They most likely left right before we landed. Where did they go?"

"ABBY!" The veteran of the group screams out, Abby takes off through the door and finds him at the graves. There are fourteen of them. Fourteen mound and three markers without mounds.

Abby looks to where the man is staring. On the last grave _'CLARKE_' Is scratched out, fast and kind of sloppy near a _'MONTY'_ and _'CHARLOTTE'_. Abby shakes her head. "No. She's not, i'd feel it if she were dead. She _can't_ be." Her knees buckle and she touches the cross that mark her daughter's death. They had done this before they left. Her daughter was important enough that they had marked her death. Where was her body? Did they just have grave markers lying around? Where was Clarke? How did she die? Could she really be dead? Abby begins to sob and the guard helps her up.

He looks around and swallows. "The camp is bare. We need to get back to camp Jaha." They begin their trek back to the Arc pieces.

* * *

><p>Clarke wakes up again to a boot kicking her foot, she had gotten used to it. She once questioned why she continued to sleep in Anya's tent and the warrior had replied that Clarke was dangerous and she needed to be kept and eye on. Clarke had sighed and realized that Murphy was still tenting with Raid. She looks up into the face of Anya.<p>

The woman looks pissed. "You're dying, becoming weak. Fight."

Clarke stares at the woman, chains clinking were they have remained for the month."Why"

"Because death by the way you are dying is miserable and dishonorable." Anya's voice is scornful.

"You_ killed_ my people." Clarke glares at her defiantly.

Anya's face remains impassive as she speaks. "I took no pleasure in having the boy killed. You did all you could but a promise is a promise."

"I hate you." The loathing flashes in her eye and her voice is harsh.

The older blonde nods. "Good. you should want me dead. But you should also want to live."

"Why would I want to? I lost everything. My parents. My people. Everyone I loved is dead or just gone!" Clarke's blue eyes are bright in anger.

"Because death solves nothing." The leader of The Western clan is monotone.

"Yet you kill" Clarke's words explode from her body, anger evident on her face.

"It is sometimes an answer to some things, like war." Anya looks her over. "Your Murphy has proved his worth, he cooks and repairs the fencing. He is training with our warriors. You will do the same."

"What if I don't want to?" Clarke stands up straight and Anya smirks.

"Then you will come back injured and in pain until you want to fight. Until you win." With that she jerks on Clarke's chains and pulls her to the herb hut again. "Work for an hour, I will get you soon." The woman leaves with a flourish and Clarke sighs. Life here had been boring. She had patched up wound and slowly her and Murphy had come to a mutual partnership. They had each other backs.

Clarke works as she always had until Murphy pops in the tent, he sits on the log. "You look like crap Clarke."

"Thanks John." His face scrunches at the name but he rolls his eyes.

His hands clasp in front of him, wrist scarred but free. He had gotten his restraints off a while ago. So far he hadn't been tortured and he was wary as to why but he went with it. "You need to eat, you look like death."

"Anya said the same."

He leans forward, eyes pleading. "Well she's right. We're all thats left Clarke, don't die on me."

"You think I don't know were the only ones left! I think about it every day and it makes me so sick. So full of guilt and sadness that my stomach rolls. They're most likely dead Murphy and we're alive." She swallows, pain and guilt on her face.

"Then fight! Don't die in vain!" He shouts at her, voice loud and demanding.

"Finn's dead because I failed! The other's are gone and dead. _DEAD_!" Clarke's face is flushed.

He ducks his head. "I don't want to die alone Clarke. I don't want to be alone."

Anya walks in and her eyes look between the two of them. "Come, both of you." They follow her and she unlocks Clarke's chain. Clarke winces and rotated her wrist, had they gotten bonier? "You will fight him."

The man who had attacked Murphy and punched Clarke is standing there he looks her over and smirks. Murphy shakes his head and opens his mouth. "I can fight him, she's to weak." He looks over the man, was this a grounder thing? Fighting those who had attacked you?

Anya shakes her head. "Exactly, we have no use for weak things. Either she fights and becomes strong or she dies."

"I thought you needed me to be your healer." Clarke's eyes are on Anya, the glare not as strong as it used to be.

"I need strength, not weakness. Your weakness is bigger than you ability to heal. I do not tolerate weakness. Fight him." She pushes Clarke forward and the girl stumbles. When had she gotten so small? Raid comes forward and grabs Murphy's arm to keep him back.

The man rushes Clarke and the girl barely dodges. "She can't win against him." Murphy's voice is low.

"Not now, but she is strong. I've seen her." Anya nods as if the statement can't be argued.

"She's a twig." Murphy growls out.

"This will snap her out of her weakened mind. She will want to live once she has experienced being close to death." Anya watches as the man punches Clarke once, then again and again. Clarke manages to roll out of the way of a few but her body sways, malnutrition destroying her once healthy body.

Clarke struggles to stay standing, she can feel her blood coating her face. The man strikes her in the side with his fist once, twice and she barely moves out of the way. She kicks out with her foot and strikes his shin. He growls low in his throat and comes forward anger and revenge on his mind. She knew he would like to beat Murphy into the ground but she was the next best choice. He tackles her and strikes her over and over again. Her mind goes blank and she feels him watching her, can feel the smugness coming off of him as the world fades to black. Her dad's voice sounds in her head. '_You always were a stubborn girl. A fighter. Just like your mother. My stubborn fighters.'_ Her eyes snap open and she grabs a rock that was resting beside her hand. She hears this roar as she hits him in the skull. Once. Twice. Three times until he is lying limply on the ground, semi-conscious and bleeding. That stupid smug look wiped off his face. She pants as she realizes that that roar, that sound that deafened her had come from her. She lands on his stomach as his eyes blink and she hits him once again with it and his eyes roll into the back of his head. She pants on top of him before her eyes turn to Anya and Murphy. Murphy is staring at her in shock as she stands up shakily and shoves the bloodied rock into Anya's hand. "I'll be in the healer's tent if you need me."

Anya grins as she practically struts to the tent. The strong girl that had fought with her was back. The warrior had shown it's face beneath all the blood and grime and softness of the weakness.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own anything mentioned in this story**

Monty Green awakes with a start, his heart pounds and he looks around the room. It is stark white with one colorful painting in the room. He stands on shaky legs before collapsing back onto the bed. He blinks before falling asleep again, something flowing through his veins weakening him. Outside his room two people talk. A dark skinned woman in a lab coat and an old man, white hair and charcoal curled around the cuffs of his jacket wait outside the door. "He's been unconscious for four weeks, how is he?"

"I've studied him while we've had him induced into a coma. He is extremely healthy. His blood is strong. If we get him into our breeding like you wanted, our generations will grow stronger. His blood is nine times as potent as the Savages. We need to find the rest of his people." The dark skinned woman speaks with enthusiasm.

"We've searched the forest, all we've found is an abandoned camp outside our borders, it is in the Savages territory almost twenty mile past the river. Our soldiers barely made it through to check it out, the Savages are getting more difficult to sneak by." The old man's voice is low and gravelly.

"So we introduce him to the other, we can't research on him?" She furrows her brow in annoyance and confusion.

"No, my rule remains." His voice is hard, face stern. "We are human some things must not be done, he is civilized unlike the savages. You got enough blood samples when he was unconscious along with sperm right?"

"Yes..." The woman stares at him in confusion.

"Good, then get to work impregnating our healthiest girls, only a few, we can't have his lineage everywhere. Find out what his blood does, maybe we can convince him to help us, let us cycle some blood through him. If not we can do it while he is in another coma to see how it works."

"I've already done it to one of my nurses after exposed to radiation. It worked miracles. Her body is processing it better than before this could be the cure. we need to keep him in a coma. use him." The old man tilts his head in anger at the doctor's words.

"No he must survive. Do not experiment without my permission again." He steps forward, words steel.

She waves her hands in a drastic manner as she thinks, mind ignoring him and racing with possibilities. "I can get more sperm if he is in a coma, his bloodline will be passed on."

"I don't care he is not to be harmed. I want to hear about his people." His words are punctuated with a glare.

"He can save all of us if we just bring in everyone to filter their blood through him." She stares at him, waiting for him to cave under the stare, to help his people.

"I am done with this discussion." He turns without looking at her. "Do not ignore my words Doctor."

* * *

><p>Monty wakes up again, some time later. A nurse opens the door. "Hi, sorry about this. We had to be sure you wouldn't infect the rest of the population."<p>

"Infect?" He tilts his head as he looks around confused. "Where's Jasper? My people?"

"I don't know sweetheart, you'll have to talk to the President. I'm just here to give you a change of clothes and take you to eat. You just woke up a few hours ago."

He stands cautiously. "Where am I?"

"Mount Weather. We've survived underground for almost a hundred years."

He stands slowly. "The ground is survivable."

"Not for us, the radiation kills us."

"But my people survived it." He tilts his head before comprehension hits him. "Space radiation."

The woman smiles. "Exactly, choose some clothes and then meet me outside. Everyones curious about you."

He chooses some pants and a blue shirt before exiting the room and following the woman. "When can I speak to the President?"

"After lunch." She leads him to the mess hall where almost a hundred people sit, he is reminded of the Arc. They eat quietly and he moans at the taste of the food before looking to the President.

His eyes turn back to the woman. "I need to talk to my people, let them know I am alive."

The President comes down as if sensing his questions. "Hello Mr?" He pauses and Monty stares at him in confusion.

He shakes his head before answer. "Monty Greene."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Greene, i'm Donte Wallace, follow me so we can discuss your circumstance."

"Where are my people?" Monty's voice is worried.

"I am sorry to tell you this but the savages destroyed your camp." His head dips in regret.

"What?" Monty shakes his head in denial.

"The ship almost twenty miles from the river?" Monty nods his head slowly and Donte sighs lowly on remorse. "Empty. We searched all over but couldn't find survivors. I am truly sorry, if we would have known you were there we would have brought you guys here. The Savages aren't kind to outsiders."

Monty shakes his head and stares at the floor. "They can't be dead. How long ago did you check?"

"You've been in a coma for four weeks Mr. Greene, our nurses couldn't figure out why, maybe because the radiationless air shocked your system but we checked everywhere. The last time we checked the camp was yesterday, it was empty. Dust everywhere. Completely empty."

"My people wouldn't leave me. They can't be dead." He shakes his head in denial and disbelief. Jasper would never leave him and his people couldn't be dead.

"The savages like to take them to a prison camp and kill them, we've seen it done to some of our men. The like to take every possession first. I am truly sorry Mr. Greene. You can remain here however, you are safe here. I will continue to have my people search for yours as long as possible."

Monty nods numbly as his world seems to crack underneath him.

* * *

><p><em>Months pass by and slowly each group finds their calling. The pain sits there, in their chest but they move on.<em>

Clarke is covered in blood as she fights to save this boy. "What happened?!" She demands as she ties a cloth above the wound on his leg.

The grounder looks at her, his tan face emotionless as he watches the blood flow from the boy. "I don't know. He fell off the fence. Another boy came to get me."

Clarke growls low in her throat as she struggles to stop the bleeding. "What did you pull out of his leg?" The man brandishes a huge branch covered in blood. She stares at him before looking back down at the boy. "Never ever pull something out." She hears footfalls and the tent door opens. The boy she is treating screams in pain as she pushes down on his wound.

Her blue eyes meet brown. Anya looks at her and Clarke nods. "Good, what do you need?"

"I need fishing wire to stitch his artery and the box with a white circle on it." Anya speaks in the grounders language to another boy and he takes off running. Clarke takes deep breaths as Anya speaks to the man who had brought him in. Clarke looks at the boys wounds. It was a knife wound. Most likely the machete strung across the man's back. There was no way a branch had done this. "Anya, I need to speak to you alone." Clarke turns wary eyes to the man and Anya nods, telling the man to go clean up and get some water.

Anya watches her as she shoots the boys leg full of coagulant. "You think he did this?" Clarke nods. "That is a serious accusation, the man is his father."

"Anya, trust me. The man did it. You know what wounds look like. Does this look like a knife wound or a stabbed with a branch wound?" She point to the clean edges. This man must think she is an idiot to fall for the branch story.

Anya sighs lowly. "He will be punished. Save the boy." Clarke nods and finally the other boy comes back with the string and white circle. She makes the bleeding boy drink it and slowly he falls asleep as she stitches him up.

* * *

><p>Abby's hands are covered in blood as she works to save this woman. She had fallen onto her own knife, Abby had seen the whole thing. "Stay with me. Stay with me." She chants as Jackson helps her. Abby's eyes are wild, bags resting under them and she looks paler. The last few months had not done her justice. Finally she manages to save the woman's life. She sighs as she cleans her hands and sits outside. She looks around. They had been here for three months. It had been two months since she had seen Clarke's marker. She still couldn't believe it. There was no way. She runs her hand through her hair as she looks to the small shacks they had built. Slowly they were working to make log cabins but you could only do so much at a time.<p>

Her eyes turn to the fence. The thing separating them from the outside world. It was made of the metal from the other stations, The electric fence still went around the outside, as tall as the metal fencing. Cain didn't want to take any chances. They would be prepared for any invasion.

* * *

><p>Bellamy collapses in his hammock. His arms ache. Today they had gone swimming, spearing dinner for the next few days. He rolls over and looks to his people, they were fitting in. Slowly they had made friends. None had broken the rules yet and he reminded them every so often what they lost and where they came from. Reminded them that there were rules to follow. His eyes find the ocean. He feels something burn in his chest and he sighs. They were safe. His eyes spot his sister splashing in the water with Lincoln. A smile unintentionally spreads across his face.<p>

He shakes his head and sits up. His muscles strain and pull as he stretches. He had filled out more, working the boats and swimming had given him new muscles he didn't know existed. He could see those new muscles on his own people. They were getting stronger. Three months had made them better. Stronger. More able to defend themselves. They had living quarters now, Lincoln had showed them two months ago how to create the foundation and put it at least three feet above the ground. He, Raven, Finn and a few others shared one until they could make more. His eyes watch his people. He watches as Ronie wrestles against Luna's nephew. As Diane trains with one of the other warriors. Luna stands at the sea edge, her eyes find his and she nods her head in affirmation.

* * *

><p>Monty eats dinner slowly, moving it around his plate. It was good but months of grieving were getting to him. No discoveries. His people were just gone. They brought him to the medical station sometimes, telling him his body needed constant check ups. The earth had some effects on him they hadn't expected. Within minutes in there he would fall asleep. Unknown to him the nurse filtered two worker's blood through his system every two weeks without the President's consent. Three pregnant girls in the compound were carrying his unknown children, they had received blood treatment from him. The babies were going to be immune to radiation. Their generations would be strong, the family tree book in the presidential office keeping track of each person, letting them know about cross breeding. The doctor grinned brightly in glee. Soon everyone would be able to live on the ground, then they'd be ready.<p>

Unknown to her the President was looking for Monty, ready to hear more stories about his people. He found him in the medical station, another nurse attached to tubing. The President lost his cool, forcing the woman to let him off the machine. "You will be punished for going against my orders!"

* * *

><p>Clarke sighs as the boy sleeps quietly. Murphy comes in, food in his hands. "Hey Clarke." He sets the plate down. "He good?"<p>

"Yeah, I managed to stop the bleeding." She brushes hair out of her face, blood streaking her forehead.

"You might want to wash your hands." He motions to his forehead and she sighs. Pouring moonshine on her hands and the wiping her forehead off with a cloth.

"Thanks for the food John." She slips her fingers through her hair and picks at the food. "He needs to be watched." She turns her eyes to John Murphy. "I'm gonna spend the night in here."

He slouches down on another cot. "I might as well stay, Raid's on wall duty."

They eat in silence, Clarke watching over the boy. Slowly he wakes up, eyes fluttering. "Morning sunshine." Murphy's voice holds sarcasm and Clarke shoots him a glare before moving to the boys side.

She gives him water and watches as he chugs it down. "Do you remember what happened?" The boy sits up and stares at his leg. He shakes his head and remains mute. "We can protect you, you won't be harmed."

He opens his mouth when the father walks in. He clamps his hand on the boys shoulder, whispering to him in the grounder language. Clarke stiffens and steps between them. The man stares at her and Murphy stands up, walking over to them, hand resting on his knife. "What are you doing here?"

The man glares at her. "I came to check on my son." The boy trembles under his gaze.

"He needs rest, you can leave, he is safe here." Clarke stares defiantly at him.

"Yeah Daddy Dearest, go back to bed. We've got him." Murphy glares at the man.

"I do not trust Sky people. I will stay here." He glares at Murphy, had moving to his own knife.

Clarke steps forward, chest to chest with the man. He towers over her. "You will leave because you are disrupting his rest. He needs it to heal."

"I am his father, I will stay here." His gaze is angered and defiant. His other hand tightens on the boys shoulder.

Murphy grips the man's elbow and jerks him back. "Sorry Father of the Year, your times up."

The man shoves Murphy back and slaps him across the face. "Do not touch me invader." She steps between them, noticing the blood on Murphy's lips.

Murphy's face turns deathly angry and Clarke places her hand on his chest. "Don't John." He steps back, glaring at the man before stepping in front of Clarke and the boy, standing tall.

He faces off against the man, face hard. "Father's don't hurt their kids."

The man steps closer, glowering at them. "You are not my leader. I will do as I wish."

Anya steps out of the shadows. "We do not hurt our own."

The man looks between them. "You will believe these invaders over me?"

"The evidence shows who is telling the truth. Our children are cherished and trained, not to be harmed." Her gaze is harsh, unforgiving.

The man glowers at Anya. "He is useless my leader. He can't aim or fight! What use do I have for him if he is useless."

"Then we train him to useful. He will make a great warrior." Anya's voice is hard.

"He will die before his next birth summer! I should have killed him when he was born." He pulls out his knife, turning fast. Murphy tackles the man, fist raining down on the man as he screams at the top of his lungs. Anger evident. The man has no time to fight against Murphy. Clarke rips him off the older man. "John stop!" She holds his arms down and he spits at the man.

Anya whistles and two warriors come trotting in with grim expressions. "Punish him then banish him. He dared to try and kill his son."

They leave and Anya steps forward, looking at Murphy. "He is not of your tribe yet you risked yourself to defend the boy."

Murphy pants. "Fathers don't get to hurt their children. They risk their lives to protect them." His voice cracks as he stares at Anya, eyes almost lost. Clarke stands behind him, waiting on baited breath for punishment.

"You are a great warrior. I was wise to have let you come to our clan." Her eyes turn to Clarke. "Both of you." She looks to the boy. "Gather your strength and then you will be trained to be great." She leaves with a flourish.

* * *

><p>Bellamy awakes with a start to screaming. He jumps forward and races towards it, gun in hand. Blood coats the water as a boat comes in. "What happened?!" He screams at them as they drag one of his people, Kole, off the raft.<p>

Lincoln ties a knot where Kole's hand used to be. Below it in a bloodied knub. Almost nothing left from a few inches below his elbow. "Shark! They went out to far and Kole jumped in after a spear. He cut himself on it and it just bit him!" Monroe's voice is shrill as her braid drip with blood from Kole.

The healer comes forward. "_Lincoln, help me. We can save him but it must be burnt." _The rush him to the tent, Bellamy's people restless as Kole screams.

Bellamy watches his people. "Get back to work, Kole will be here when you're done. We don't get to stop working." They nod numbly and get to work slowly.

Luna walks up to the deliquets leader. "He will survive."

Bellamy nods. "But can he pull his weight?"

"He will. June lost her entire arm to a shark." Luna tilts her head to her cook.

Bellamy runs his hand through his hair. "I never did thank you."

"You proved your worth. Continue to do so and you can stay." Luna nods to him and then leaves to talk to her people.

Octavia step towards Bellamy. Her face is conflicted. "I think everyone forgot how dangerous the water was."

Bellamy grunts. "Now they won't forget."

* * *

><p>Clarke sees Anya putting on war paint. Covering her eyes with it and braiding some of her hair back. "What's going on?" She steps forward, looking around camp at the warriors. Murphy is helping sharpen weapons.<p>

Anya wipes her hands off. "Reapers, they stole men from a nearby village. A hunting village under our protection. We are getting them back." She slips a sword across her back and then her quiver of arrows.

"Is Murphy going with you?" Her eyes turn to the man who had grown to be her partner here. He was the last person left from her home. He betrayed them but they relied on each other. They were almost friends. They had each others backs.

Anya shakes her head. "No. He will stay here. So will you. The healer usually goes into battle with the warriors." Anya tilts her head. "But you are not a warrior yet. You would die in battle. Stay here and be ready to treat the warriors." Clarke is almost offended but nods her head. "We will be back." Anya turns to her men. "To battle." They shout in agreement and slink off into the forest. Anya to the stealthiest warriors, archers and quick sword fighters.

Clarke feels Murphy come to stand near her. His knuckles are still cut from the fight this morning. Her blue eyes search his face but he seems calmer. "Sad to see them go Rapunzel?"

Clarke frowns at the nickname and he smirks. She rolls her eyes. "No John, just wondering how strong the Reapers are. I've only heard a few things about them."

Murphy actually swallows. "I've talk to Raid. Says they steal their people. Convert them to be like them. They're ruthless. No wounds faze them. Chop off an arm and they come at you twice as hard."

Clarke shudders at the image. "Sounds dangerous." Murphy hums in agreement before they both get to work. Clarke crushes more herbs, and makes paste. Murphy finishes tanning hides and then moves to sharpening more weapons. Some of the grounders watch them. These ones are the ones curious as to why the two sky people are still alive in their camp.

* * *

><p>Lincoln exits the tent, arms and chest covered in blood. Kole no longer moans from inside the tent. Octavia rushes forward, looking him over. He lets out a sigh and nods his head. Bellamy sighs in relief. He didn't want to lose one more person. He couldn't take it. Clarke had been the last straw. He walks forward and opens the tent. Luna is inside, speaking softly with the healer. She turns to Bellamy. "He will be fine, he must have the wound covered in seaweed and drink it twice a day. Other than that he will be fine."<p>

Bellamy dips his head. "Thank you." His eyes find the shaggy dirty blonde hair. It curls around Kole's face. His eyes travel to Kole's arm, it was the one he used to throw spears with. His writing arm. Bellamy runs his hand through his hair. The fight wasn't over yet. He knew that, could feel it in his bones. But he would not give up on him. "What's his new job?"

Luna tilts her head and almost smirks yet she still manages a frown. "He will rest as is usual. Then he will find a job that suits him. He can train his other arm to throw spears or cook or repair boats or work on weapons. Losing a limb does not make you incompetent or lost. It makes you stronger." Luna steps forward. "He will be fine." Bellamy nods, somehow they had gotten lucky with Luna. She was understanding, sometimes harsh but good and strong to her core.

* * *

><p>Abby drinks heavily, her back is pressed into a wall and she stares at the stars filling the night sky. Tears prick her vision. Clarke would have drawn the lake with the stars reflected in it. Kane walks up to her and sits down. Abby lowers her voice. "Clarke's birthday was exactly a month ago. I missed it. I shoved it behind me." He wraps his arms around her and she buries her face into his shoulder. "My daughter is dead." Her heart shatters as those words break her even more than before. He stands up and pulls her to her feet. "What are you doing?"<p>

"Just follow me." He offers her a soft understanding smiles and she follows after him, bottle of alcohol forgotten on the ground. They make it to the side of the lake, a few trees rest along it, and in between those trees a few yards from them rests a small tree. "It's from the ship. My mom wanted me to plant it." He kneels down, removing some weeds that had grown around it. "Everytime I feel lost or broken I come here. I know it might not have the same meaning for you, but it means something." His eyes tilt up, full of tears. "It represents our people. The ones lost and the ones alive." He kisses his fingertips and presses it to the small tree's trunk. "May we meet again."

Abby falls to her knees, she stares at the tree before the tears fall. "May we meet again." She whispers into the night. The wind carries the silent admission. Flowing all around the camp. Those three little words mend yet break her heart even more.

* * *

><p>Anya grunts as two Reapers come at her. She ducks under one and slips her sword through the others throat, ripping it open. Blood spurts out and covers her before she spins around, blocking a hit from the other Reaper and stabbing him harshly in the skull with a grunt. She rips her sword out and moves to her next fight. Reapers come at them from all angles, at least twenty of them, that's a large number for the ten men they are transporting. Anya feels a knife enter her side and she grunts before hitting the Reaper with the butt of her sword and slicing his throat open.<p>

She sees her warriors fighting and grins in pride as the last Reaper goes down. "Get them back to the village."

They split off, checking the surrounding area for more Reapers and leading the villagers back home. Anya feels sweat pool on her face and she grunts. "Raid." He stops, his large frame towering over her before she tilts her head down to her side. "I think it was poisoned. I can feel it."

He clenches his jaw, eyes flashing. "Reapers never used poison before."

"I know. How many warriors were cut?" She looks around at her people in concern.

"Five and then you. We must get back to camp before the poison renders them ill and you." Raid looks around, spots the sweat beading on five other warriors faces. Never before had Reapers carried poisoned weapons.

"The villagers have returned home?" She question as she wipes her brow off. Raid nods, eyes watching her. "Good, leave five healthy warriors with them. Two archers and three swordsmen." Raid nods and leaves, ordering those five to do as they're told. Anya turn her eyes to her people. They didn't have much time before the poison made them seize. "Warriors, back to our village! Now!" Without complaining she and her warriors move out, Raid sticking close to her as they keep their eyes open.

They make it back to camp, Anya can feel her now pale face sweating and Clarke comes rushing to them. "What's wrong?"

Anya grunts. "Poison." She rips the blade out of her stomach and the sniffs the knife. "The beetles are the antidote. Treat my warriors quickly." Clarke looks her over before pressing a cloth into Anya's stomach and nodding.

She disappears only to come back with a pot full of liquid. She dips six cups in. "Drink it quickly." She murmurs and the warriors do, trusting her with their life. Clarke had saved many on more than one occasion. Anya drinks her cup without an expression, watching as they are lead to the healers tent. As Clarke stitches the warriors up, until she is the only one left. Fingers press into her stomach. "Nothing major was hit. You're lucky." Her voice is a low murmur as she stitches the skin back together, placing seaweed pulp on it. "Drink this too, it'll fight infection." Anya rolls her eyes but does as she's told. Clarke stares at her. "You need to carry antidotes around. If you guys hadn't made it here in time you'd be dead."

"Reapers have never used poison before. This is bad." Anya stares at the Reaper knife in her hand. "Make pouches full of antidote. I will make sure a warrior carries it around." Her brown eyes blaze. "My warriors will not die because of some poison."

* * *

><p>Soon the days grow shorter and the nights colder. Clarke had been in the grounder camp for four months. Murphy breath into his hands, body shaking as he stomps his feet for warmth. Clarke shivers next to him. "I think your frozen heart froze the land Elsa." His voice is sarcastic and Clarke rolls her eyes. He had stopped calling her princess like she ask but now alludes to her with different princess names.<p>

"John, it worries me how obsessed with Disney movies you are." She stares at him, remembering the movies they showed in school.

He rolls his eyes. "My dad loved them." His voice is low.

"My dad loved football." Clarke voice is low also, but teasing.

Murphy snorts. "Explains your butchness."

She raise her eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

Murphy smirks but shrugs. "Well, you fight like a boy. Though you argue like a woman."

"I am a woman and all the women here could kill you with one hand." She rolls her eyes, at the teasing and amused glint in his.

Murphy laughs again. "I know, hot right?" His smirk is sardonic and Clarke rolls her eyes. He shivers again. "Why are we up this early again?" He almost whines.

Clarke sighs but shivers as the cold hits her again. "Training again. You're the one who wanted to be a warrior. It's been like this for a month John."

He rolls his eyes. "I hate morning training." He shudders in the cold, turning his head as he sees Anya and Raid walking towards them. "How did we beat them here. We live with them." His voice holds annoyance and sarcasm.

Clarke shivers again but ignores him. Sometimes Murphy was annoying in the morning. Anya looks them over. "Cold?" Her voice is low and amused.

Murphy scoffs and shivers again. Raid rolls his eyes. "You receive your coats after training."

Murphy shivers again. "Don't want blood over new clothing?" He moves forward and Clarke sighs as she follows the two men, Anya walking beside her. "Didn't you know, blood is in now."

"You speak to much." Anya's voice is low and annoyed.

Raid laughs. "Try sharing a tent. He likes to talk."

Murphy clenches his jaw in annoyance but rolls his eyes at the joking. They shiver as they begin training, working on hand to hand combat first. Murphy grunts as Raid takes him down. Clarke smirks at him before she too is thrown on her back. She glares at Anya as the cold ground bites into her back. The woman smirks back at her.

* * *

><p>Finn shivers as he steps out into the morning air. Raven and Bellamy were gone from the shack this morning. Monroe and Sterling were still asleep. Kole had disappeared right before Finn got up. He blows into his hands as he pulls the fur hood up on his jacket. Fires burn all around camp and on torches as he moves to check the traps for fish. He sees Bellamy working on shaping boats and fixing them, his muscles flexing under his clothing. Finn clenches his hands a few times to get the blood flowing back in them. He shivers again as he pulls in the first basket. Ten fish flop in it as he loads them into a large bucket with the other fish caught today.<p>

The sun slowly begins to rise and he shivers at the feel of the heat hitting him. He passes by Kole, who is throwing a spear into a target, over and over again, like he had done for the last month. The first two weeks were hard on the fifteen year old. He was one of the youngest boy there. He almost swam back in the ocean, screaming about the shark finishing the job before the cook with one arm stopped him. Whatever she said had the boy working hard to get back to spearing prey.

Finn looks up at the crunch of frost and turns to see Raven coming toward him, steaming mug of tea in her hand. "Hey." She smiles softly.

He grins back. "Hey, where were you this morning?" He sips the tea, it tastes bitter but warms his hands and chest.

Her eyes light up. "Luna's second had found some electrical components, remembered how much I loved that stuff. She woke me up and I've been working on it ever since. I could make more radios Finn. Radios! Better range. Luna was wanting to use more for hunting parties and over long distances to speak to some nearby villages."

He grins at her enthusiasm. "That's awesome! How many do you have?"

"The five from camp. Monty had one when h-." Her grin falter and she blinks before looking down. She shakes herself. "Murphy took one also, but it won't reach out here so we're good." She shakes, whether due to the cold or memories Finn doesn't know. "Anyway I have those five and i'm working on three more, then a radio tower, if I can get something up on that huge hill over there we could hunt better. Be more prepared."

He pulls her into a hug and grins at the happiness thrumming through her body. she was his family and he was proud of her. He looks down to her left leg, which is wrapped with bindings and a metal brace. "How's the leg?"

She shrugs. "Limited mobility still." She ducks her head but offers a half grin. "The cold makes it ache but hey, I can still walk." They hadn't expected Raven's leg to not follow some orders. It worked but half the time it was a struggle. She dealt with it though, taking to the water quickly. It felt almost like zero-G. Not quite but still the floating that she dreamt about.

"Good." He smiles, full of pride. "How's Brook?" He begins to pull the next line in, Raven holding his cup of tea.

She laughs. "Puking her guts out, the healers saids she about three month along." She shifts on her feet as she watches the sun shine across the ocean. "Trince is shocked but happy. He's also nervous though The other fishermen are ribbing him constantly."

"Luna's okay with them though, right?" His voice full of worry. Always wondering when they'd overstep boundaries.

Raven chuckles. "She's cool with it, rolled her eyes when we couldn't figure out what was wrong with her. Had to explain birth control to her. At least the others know to be careful now if they don't want kids."

Finn nods but chuckles before wrapping the rope up and placing it in the now empty basket. The boaters would put them back out in a bit. He pulls the cart with the bucket of fish on it. Raven follows after him before they drop the fish off with the cook. She winks at them as her assistant begins to gut the fish. "Salt?" She asks softly and FInn grin before pulling a pouch off his belt. He had collected it himself. "Thank you." Finn nods before he and Raven leave, Bellamy spots them and they trot over to him.

Raven hands him the other cup and the two boy sip at them as Raven slips her hands into her pocket, eyes watching the sun. "Thanks Astro."

Raven rolls her eyes at the nickname. "Any time Shooter."

He laughs before continueing to fix the boat. A knife rest on his hip. He flips his hair out of his face before sighing and Finn helps him cover the boat up. He wipes at his forehead. "Chores done?"

Finn rolls his eyes but Raven speaks. "Yes dad, Finny collected fish and salt. I sharpened weapons and made radios."

Bellamy rolls his eyes. "Will you not call me th-" His eyes widen. "Wait you made more radios."

She grins at the expression on his face. "Yeah, Luna liked the idea too. Think I gave her more reasons to love having us here." She shrugs with a smirk on her face and both boys roll their eyes.

"This is good, more radios is perfect. Hunting parties, scouts. Raven you are a genius." Bellamy has a huge grin on his face.

Raven shrugs. "I know, but keep telling me that. It makes me feel all bubbly inside." Finn laughs loudly at her words.

Finn shakes his head. "I have to go help June with the fish. Luna wants us to preserve as much as possible." He tilts his head. "Ohh, she also wants you to take a hunting party out Bellamy. Get some red meat to smoke before the ice hits. She said the reserves need to be full."

Bellamy nods. "Alright, I'll talk to her. Raven, Monroe found some wire yesterday when she was working on repairing some shacks. She traded her knife for it."

Raven sighs. "Okay, I'll pay her back. She likes deer right?"

Bellamy rolls his eyes. "She'll give it to you for free, Joss just didn't want to give it up without a fight and he liked her knife. You could offer to take on cleaning Gunter's shack. He hits on her to much." His eyes narrow. "On second thought i'll talk to the man."

Raven sighs but pats his shoulder. "Okay, well i'm gonna go bum the wires off of her. I could use them for radios." She trots off and pops her head back in their shack. They hear her shout of surprise before she's out of the tent with a roll of her eyes and shuts the door before walking to the weapons tent.

Finn chuckles under his breath. "Sterling and Monroe were totally going at it weren't they?"

Bellamy chokes out a laugh and shakes his head. "Sterling isn't into Monroe like that." Finn watches as Sterling exits the tent with Miller, Sterling's face bright red. Finn's eyes widen. Bellamy pats him on the back. "You need to be more observant Space walker. Monroe has the hots for the blacksmith's son."

Finn sighs. "I always sucked at relationships."

Bellamy nods. "You can track animals but suck at tracking human emotions."

"How did you know?" Finn tilts his head, Bellamy never seemed to pay attention to anything. He watched thing sure, but Finn never thought he'd know all relationships.

Bellamy shrugs. "It's my job. I need to know my people, understand them." He pushes against Finn's shoulder. "Get to work Space walker."

Finn rolls his eyes. "Sure sure great leader." Bellamy rolls his eyes at the now eighteen year old before heading to the weapons tent and grabbing a spear along with some hunters. Kole tags along with him, grin broken but eyes excited.

* * *

><p>Abby shivers as she treat another set of frost bite. Jackson sighs beside her before falling into a fit of coughing. He grins at her. "Sorry."<p>

"You should get some rest tonight Jackson, you can't get sick." Her voice is stern but tired.

"I know, i'll sleep tonight." He waves his hands before stitching up a little boys hand. He had split it open on a rock.

Kane comes in. "How are we doing Abby?"

She sighs. "Frost bite again. We need to make sure they understand the danger of it."

He nods. "I'll tell them. Have another meeting. Other than that?" Her eyes flash to the two patients and he nods in understanding. "Hold that thought, I need to go check with the guard and the smoke shack. Good day doctors." He dips his head and leaves.

Jackson coughs into his arm again, before finishing stitching the boy and sending him on his way. The frost bite victim falls asleep and Abby sighs. Sitting down in a chair. She can feel a headache coming. The people didn't understand the dangers of the cold. They could die, and they didn't comprehend that.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing mentioned in this story**

Clarke grunts as her feet are swept out from under her. Her back slams into the ground. As Raid comes closer she rolls out of the way of his club and onto her feet. Murphy sit's on the sidelines with a bloody nose, Anya's elbow catching him just right a few minutes ago. Some of the other grounders watch them as they fight. Raid's teeth white against his sun-tanned skin, the cold bites into their faces but they ignore it. Clarke ducks under his next swing, throwing her elbow into his ribs as she runs past him, knees sliding on the ground as she grabs her disregarded club and spins around.

Raid's dark hair curls around his forehead, strands escaping the intricate braids, in mats of sweat soaked hair. Clarke's face is streaked with a little dirt and her own hair is pulled away from her face with a twist braid. Blue eyes are bright with amusement and anticipation. Clarke waits on the balls of her feet before Raid moves again, charging her much like a reaper would. She presses her club into his and trembles with the effort to keep the club from touching her. Her teeth grind as his strength almost forces her t her knees. She brings up her knee quickly, striking his own out from under him. He grunts in pain as he twists to stay upright. She brings her elbow to connect with the side of his head before bringing her club to rest at his exposed throat.

She pants with a grin forming on her face, Murphy laughs loudly. "Well Mulan that was an interesting fight." The cloth presses into his nose to keep the blood at bay so his voice is muffled.

Clarke holds her hand out and Raid reaches out to takes it when suddenly Clarke is tackled from behind, a knife presses into her throat. Clarke grunts at the familiar weight on top of her. "Anya, get off me." She rolls her shoulders.

"You left your back exposed. I win." The is annoyance yet amusement in Anya's voice.

Clarke frowns, rolling her shoulders back to try and get the grounder off. "You cheated." Her voice is almost a pout.

"There are no rules. You did well today, you may go into battle. Murphy may go as well. Prove yourselves worthy to be in the Western Clan." Anya slips off of Clarke's back, sheathing the knife as Raid dusts off his pants. Frost covers them. Murphy coughs into his elbow and Clarke moves over to him. Looking over his nose.

She sighs before resetting it quickly. Murphy lets out a grunt of pain and stomps his foot against the ground, tilting his head back. "You need to stop breaking your nose."

He grunts in annoyance. "Warrior Princess over there broke it, not me."

"It would not be broken if you did not leave your face open to attack." Anya smirks at him then pops her neck, face turning to Clarke when a boy stumbles into the camp.

He coughs blood up and the grounders jump away from him, Clarke comes rushing forward. Ducking under Anya's hand grabbing for her until she catches the boy as he falls. He looks to be seven years old. She brushes his hair from his face. Eyes soft an worried. "Clarke, get away from him." Anya's voice is conflicted. Raid holds Murphy back and the other grounders watch the blonde curiously. Her golden hair stands out against the browns and blacks of the grounders.

"He's sick. He needs help." Clarke stares at the others in annoyance, cradling this small boy in her lap.

"It is from another tribe. An attack. He will infect us all." Anya speaks lowly, pain evident on her features.

"He is one of your people, I am not going to exile a child and let him die. We saved one boy a month ago. Saved him from his own father. I am not letting him die!" Her hands tilt his head back so he can breath easier. Soft brown eyes stare at her in pain and wonder.

"_War is coming._" The boy murmurs quietly. He coughs harshly into his hands, blood splatters across Clarke's face and she wipes it off. The man, Josni, the man who was whipped for beating Murphy comes forward with a knife.

"_He is plagued."_ His eyes are pained but resolute.

Clarke pulls the boy into her chest, slipping the knife from her belt she holds it in a protective position. "Touch him and you die." Blue eyes are hard, harder than any grounder had seen them before. "I can save him."

The man growls lowly in his throat. "You will infect the rest of the camp, the other children!" He throws his arm wide. "i will not let him infect my children!"

He steps forward and Clarke stands, slinging the boys arm over her shoulder. She keeps the knife tight in her hand. "He will not, i'll take him outside the gate or the healers tent. Pour moonshine on whatever he's touched. Wear masks over your mouth. Clothes." Blue eyes find Anya. "I can save him." She almost begs.

"His fate is not up to you. His mind and body needs to be strong. This is the plague that infected your people. The more he breathes the more he infects our people." Anya face is hard. "Children are cherished but he will kill them all."

Clarke rips off her shirt, tying it around the boys mouth and nose. The cold bites at her skin, her tank top thin. "You brought me here to heal. Let me heal." She looks around. "What will kill you is dehydration, we just need to last 24 hours. Wear mouth covers, if you cough blood or feel sick come to the tent." Blue eyes look around at the grounders. "I'm not losing anyone." Murphy shrugs off Raid's hands and races forward, arms sliding under the child to pick him up. "Murphy." She leaves the words hanging, she can't put words into the loyalty he is showing.

"You can save him. I know you can." His eyes are trusting and worried. "Kids don't deserve to die young." The grounders watch the to with unease then look to Anya.

Anya swallows. "Save the boy if you can, anyone who dies is on you for letting him live. Their deaths are on your hands." She looks to her people. "You heard the healer, wear clothes over you mouths and drink water! Get to work!" She pins and heads to the weapons tent.

Raid watches as the two sky people head to the healer's tent. Murphy sets the boy on the cot. "You remember back at the drop ship right? I'm going to need your help, he most likely infected three people by now just coming into camp. Air-born or touch." Murphy nods. "I need water, plenty of it."

"Clarke, he coughed all over you." Murphy stares at her in worry.

"I know, i'll get it or I won't." She gets to work, fixing the shirt around the boys head so he can breath easier. The boy stares at her with soft brown eyes full of wonder, pain and fear. She begins to hum softly, brushing sweat soaked hair from his for-head. His eyes flutter closed, one of his hands griping her other in a vice. She releases him, turning and grabbing one of her shirts from the corner. She slips it over her head, the tank top had left her exposed and cold. She swallows, praying she won't lose anyone this time.

* * *

><p>Bellamy coughs into his elbow harshly, throat aching. He rolls over in the coat, head thumping in pain. He cracks his eyes open. Monroe crouches over him in worry. "You okay?" She stares at him, fear creeping in around her eyes.<p>

He turns his head coughing into the blanket. "Yeah." His voice is gravelly, coming out in a croaky broken quiet murmur.

Monroe rolls her eyes. "No you're not. I'm getting Lincoln." Bellamy rolls his eyes and sits up.

"Uh uh Shooter, Monroe's getting Lincoln and you're staying here." Raven pushes on his shoulders. His muscles ache and he struggles against her hold. Everything hurt.

"I'm fine. I need to take another hunting party out before the snow begins to stick and pile up." Raven winces at the state of his voice. Sweat sticks to his face. In other words he looked like shit.

She offers him a cup of water. "You're sick, I don't think you can do much with a spear. Finn or Octavia will take them out."

Bellamy rolls his eyes, taking a sip of the water. "Finn can't aim a spear worth a shit and O i-"

"O is what Bell?" Octavia steps in, eyes worried but face teasing.

"I was gonna say O isn't going to leave my side if I'm sick." He smiles at her, eyes watery as he coughs harshly again.

"I'll send Kole and Miller to lead. They follow Miller and Kole's our best hunter with a spear." She brushes her brother's hair from his face. "And some of Lincoln's friends are going with them. You know the grounders are good at hunting. I don't see why you worry."

He coughs, throat aching. "We need to pull our weight around here. My hunting party brings in the most meat. It pays for our stay here." He groans, stomach aching.

"You have more than paid you debt. Now you live here with us. You are a part of our tribe." Luna's voice interrupts them. "You can rest, Alcid will lead with your Miller. We have more than enough food to last all winter, they are just filling reserve reserves and getting more fur. Rest Bellamy of the Skye, all will be well." Luna stares at him, waiting until the man nods his head. She nods her own, turning to Octavia. "Your Lincoln is on his way. Raven, Frenwick found an odd component when he took a horse to the next village."

Raven grins. "Awesome, i'll go look at it. I'm almost done with the radios and the station, soon we can communicate at least five miles, maybe more if I can get another tower up in the village next to yours."

"It is a small fishing village, they keep to themselves but are under our protection. They would not mind." Luna speaks softly, nofdding her head at the mechanic.

Raven's eyes are bright and she pats Bellamy's shoulders. "Awesome, well Shooter get better, I gotta go tinker." She grins at Luna before sprinting past her, leg brace clinking at her speed.

"She is an excitable one." Luna's voice is amused.

Bellamy grunts. "She's a pain in my ass."

Octavia laughs. "She's your friend and you know it."

"Still makes her a pain in my ass." Bellamy grunts out, leaning into his sister's side.

Lincoln pops in, looking at Bellamy. He listens closely to Bellamy's lungs. He tilts his head as he looks over Bellamy's eyes and then listens to his cough. "You have the Throat Croak. You need to drink red seaweed tea three times a day and rest. Drink plenty of water and eat red meat." He feels Bellamy's head. "Try not to cough on others. Drink the green tea in the morning. It will help with the headache and fever." He hands the man a cup of the red and then green tea. Bellamy pulls a face as he gulps both of them down. His muscles ache deeply and Lincoln pushes his shoulders down "Rest, sleep will make you heal faster."

Bellamy sighs as slowly his eyes close, body exhausted. His dreams are odd. Finn dressed in a chicken costume squawking and clucking on the Arc. Raven singing about stars and standing in fire. Lincoln eating shoes with a grin. Octavia riding on top of a shark and then blood. Blood covers his vision. Everywhere. He screams as he sees his people's dead faces. Monty, Roma, Wells, Charlotte, it flashes through all the people he had lost until Clarke's bloody face stares at him. "You didn't bury me. You left me." Her words are desolate and Bellamy awakes with a scream, heart pounding.

His hands tremble as he rubs them over his face, tears prick at his eyes. He feels a hand on his shoulder, turning to look at Finn. "Lincoln said the fever could give you weird dreams."

Bellamy chocks out a laugh. "Nightmares more like it."

Finn's face is worried as he hands Bellamy the cup of tea. "You wanna talk about it?"

He thinks of Clarke's words and shivers. "No, how long was I out?" He drinks the tea quickly, holding back his grimace.

"All day. Lincoln sent me in here to get you for dinner." Finn's eyes look over Bellamy's face, he looks like crap. Face pale, sweat stains covering it. Blood shot eyes and quaking muscles.

Bellamy sits up slowly, swing his feet to touch the floor. Their cabin was small, the beds were really wooden frames about two feet off the ground, straw and other grasses stuffed into clothes for mattresses and then fur blankets. The fur tickles his sweat soaked arms. "Everyone get their chores done?" He pulls on his boots slowly.

Finn nods. "Yeah" He grabs Bellamy's coat and jacket off the hook. Tossing the jacket at him. Bellamy catches it, pulling it on. He coughs harshly into his elbow before zipping the jacket up. Finn holds out the Coat. "C'mon, Raven's been waiting forever, she gonna be grouchy." Bellamy laughs and the two men head to the fire-pit, where grounders and delinquents dance and shout and eat around the huge fire. Jasper chugs some moonshine, his face passive, eyes darting to the forest. Bellamy knows he misses Monty. Knows that he still fears the grounders. Being here was eating away at Jasper's health. Bellamy turns his gaze to the fire. It burns red and blue. More beautiful than anything they could imagine. The sun setting behind it almost takes Bellamy's breath away. Earth was dangerous but it was also beautiful.

* * *

><p>Jackson tosses and turns on the cot in the medical bay. Abby wipes at the sweat coating his face. He groans in pain, clutching his stomach as pain wracks through his body. "You'll be fine Jackson. Just breath." The man groans but nods his head. Kane comes in, face pained.<p>

The chancellor looks over them. "How are they?"

"They have the flu and step throat. We have no medicine down here to fight it. No antibiotics." She grips her hair. "We need to keep them hydrated, keep some workers getting and boiling water for them." Her eyes are haggard, she had been up for two days helping the sick. "It's only going to get colder and people are only going to get sicker." Her hand trembles. "We've lost one to the flu already, he was 25 Kane. Healthy."

"Okay, I'll tell them to keep getting water. You need to sleep before you get sick too." His face is creased in worry.

"I'll be fine. Just make sure that the lodges are insulated and everyone has on layers. The colder it gets the more danger they are in." She wipes at her tired eyes. Her head aches with exhaustion.

Kane steps forward, pulling her into a hug. She falls into his chest, sighing at the familiar hold. Her eyes close and she lets herself relax. Just for a few moments before she pulled back. "G take care of our people."

"take care of yourself to Abby." HE hands her a plate of food, dried deer meat and dried fruit from before the frost hit. Abby nods her hanks, watching him leave and she nibbles on the food before moving to give Jackson and Greg more water. Their bodies sweat profoundly, fighting the illness.

* * *

><p>Monty watches Delieh clean the dishes. He carries the rest of them over to help her finish. "Do you ever want to see the outside?"<p>

She sighs, turning. Her pregnant belly is beginning to show. The nineteen year old girl grins softly. "Always, one day I hope to find out what it looks like, but I know it's impossible." She pauses. "What's it like Monty." Bright chocolate brown eyes stare at him in curiosity.

"Like." he pauses "Like waking up thirsty and then having a cold lass of water. It's so bright and smells so good." He grins wistfully. "It was quiet yet not at all. There was no hum of the Arc but there were birds chirping and wood creaking." Tears fill his eyes. "It was great until we stumbled upon the grounders. We thought Earth ws safe, but turns out its more dangerous than our people expected." Delieh creeps forward, hand fitting onto his shoulder.

"I'm sorry you lost your people Monty." She squeezes his shoulder gently.

Monty ducks his head. "i'm sorry you lost your boyfriend." Pain graces her features as she strokes her belly. "When's he due?"

"A few months." She grins wistfully and tears fill her eyes. "I can't wait. I've always known I wanted to be a mom."

Monty smiles. "Jasper and I used to joke about what kind of parents we'd be." He frowns down at his hands as they grip the plate. "We'd never know because the Arc had laws on pregnancies and kids. One kid maximum on pregnancies."

"Were you and Jasper?" She leaves her words hanging, not knowing if she's crossing a line.

Monty laughs. "We were best friends, I mean he was my first kiss." He blushes at the memory. "We were both high and young." He brushes his dark hair from his face, thinking about cutting it. "We stayed best friend and sometimes made out but that was how we were. He was sent to be a prisoner because of me. I was what lead him to being down here. To getting speared and then d- missing." He ducks his head not able to bring himself to mention Jasper dying, he couldn't be dead. "I forgot to put some stuff back after we ate some. We both were punished."

Delieh's hand pulls him into a hug. He sighs into her shoulder, then lets out a laugh as he feels the baby kicking against his stomach. Delieh lets out her own laughs, wiping Monty's tears away and tossing the washcloth in his face. Her heart breaks at the pain she sees there, she knew how that felt.

* * *

><p>Clarke holds the boy on his side as he coughs and spits blood into the bucket. She wipes his face off, the fever burning away at him. "<em>I'm scared.<em>"

Clarke's heart breaks. "You'll be fine. I promise._ Don't fear. I'll protect you._" The words come out of her throat in a broken whisper until it gains strength. She could save him. She would save him.

Murphy comes in, flinging the flap out of the doorway. He carries in a woman, her face coating in blood. "Anya says that whatever tribe did this will most likely be coming to fight."

"Why would another tribe be attacking her?" She wipes at the woman's face. Brown eyes stare at his deliriously.

"Take her land or her weapons and villagers. We live in a good spot. Stream that way, forest full of food. They want it." Murphy frown creases his face as he grabs a bucket of water and brings it closer to Clarke.

Clarke wipes at her own sweating brow. "They won't get it." Clarke continues to work on the woman, they just needed to last through the night,

"No. Anya will obliterate them." He swallows, turning his head down. "I'm fighting alongside them."

Clarke stares at him then swallows. "We're the last of our people, be careful."

Murphy snorts. "You say that as if you and I are Adam and Eve." His gaze is teasing.

She grunts in the back of her throat. "You're disgusting." She pauses. "But come back alive, I kinda need you."

"I need you too Clarke." He pauses, fiddling with his sword. "Raid has my back. I won't die. You try not to die too.

"I'm not going to battle, what could happen to me?" Her words are soft spoken and Murphy rolls her eyes in annoyance, staring at the boy coughing up blood.

* * *

><p>Jasper works alongside Raven, eyes lost and hard when Finn sits down next to him. "You okay?"<p>

Jasper flinches, jumping. "Fine. I'm fine." His dark eyes flit around the room. He had been like this the entire time they had been here, it had gotten worse this last month. Monty's birthday was coming up. He kept track of the date. His heart aches at the thought. The grounders took Monty from him and here they were, housing with them.

"Jasper, c'mon, you can tell me whats wrong." Finn speaks to the jittery man gently.

Jasper throws whatever he is working on across the room. "I said no!"

Raven jumps, turning to look at Jasper. "HEY! We don't have unlimited parts." Raven's voice is annoyed until Finn shoots her a look, she stares at Jasper. "Okay, i'll let you two talk." She drops her tools and heads out of the tent, she walks over to their tent flopping down on her bed in there.

The Leader grunts and turns to look at her, his face is still pale but he doesn't look like death anymore. "What're you doing back so early?" His voice is still croaky and he looks like he wants to go back and work.

"Making sure your resting Shooter." She grins at him, rolling over to her back to stare at the ceiling.

Bellamy chuckles. "Truth Raven, you suck at lying."

She rolls her eyes. "Finn's talking to Jasper, he threw a radio across the room so I left. Hopefully Finn will keep him from destroying my stuff."

Bellamy sighs lowly, full of worry. "He's the only one who hasn't fit in here yet. I think being with grounder's is making him nervous. But this month's he's been even more jumpy"

"He's far past nervous, he's cracking." Raven adverts her eyes from Bellamy's. "He lost Monty and Clarke. He had been friends with Monty forever. It's bound to make you a bit upset." She sighs and turns her head. "I know i'd be a mess if I lost Finn. He's my best friend."

Bellamy sits up, chest aching at words and thought of lost friends instead of his sickness. "We'll help him get through this. We may have spent four and a half months shoving it away while we figured everything out but we can help him."

Raven nods eyes sad. "We all lost people, we can help him." His eyes water. "We can't lose Jasper to. He's going to crack if we do't do anything."

* * *

><p>Anya stares at the warriors in front of her. "<em>Someone has dared send a plague into our camp. They want a war and we will give them one. We will win!"<em> They hadn't been challenged in four summers. Not since she had defeated the last general of the Eastern Clan when she was barely nineteen summers. Whoever dared challenge her. Whoever wanted to harm her people would pay. "_Stand guard in the forest. Let no fighter past you. They are after our home!"_ The grounders shout, arms traced in soot designs, Anya's eyes are blacked out and she has her hair held back by her cloth. Murphy's left arm is covered in black designs from Raid. Protection and strength runes. A tradition passed down from warrior to warrior for luck.

She leaves some of her best archers at the gate to defend the camp before they head to the forest, bleeding into the trees. Some climb expertly into the trees and other crouch behind rocks and stumps, waiting. They don't have to wait long before the enemies come running out of the shadows and Anya's archers attack first, downing the first ones running and then she leaves with the first wave, Raid would lead the second. Her sword clashes against a giant, his body towers over her own and she ducks under his fist, slicing his knee and then stabbing him in the armpit, where his armor doesn't cover.

Blood drips from her blade as she moves onto her next target. These men had wanted to kill her villagers! Kill her people, they had sent a child in to kill them all! She ducks under another's blade, trusting Yurik to be behind her as she cuts through the ranks of them. She knows some of her people will die but not before they kill as many enemies as they can. She feels a sword bite into her shoulder, hitting her shoulder guard and bouncing off it.

It bleeds lethargically as she spins and brings her sword across his throat. She turns, spotting Raid viciously going through a group of warriors. Her gaze finds Murphy, he ducks and swivel out of the way of swords. His face is angered as he slices into a man heading for a younger warrior, a year younger than Murphy himself. Anya clashes swords with another opponent, looking for the general of this company. None. There is none with the right tattoo. Which means he is hiding. Coward! She growls as she digs her sword into another woman's side. She grunts and falls to the ground. They continue on for a few more minutes until the last enemy falls. Anya pants, blood dripping from her sword as she looks around.

Murphy grips his face, blood pouring out of his nose. Raid is moving around the battlefield, looking for survivors. "_Take the wounded to the healer. Find enemy survivor and bring him to me. Any able bodied warrior circle the forest and check for more enemies."_ Her warriors do as they are told without question and she looks around before her eyes fall on a panting warrior that is not her own. She stalks towards him, pulling him up to her face and disarming him of his weapons in one fell swoop."_Why have you attacked my village?"_

He spits in her face, blood coating it. _"You're a shit General!"_ She scowls, pulling her knife out and bringing it to his throat.

She lets it draw blood. "_Why attack my people! Who is your coaward of a general."_

"_He has already overridden your village by now. A shit general does no leave her village unguarded."_ He grins at her teeth bloodied. Her heart stops, she knows this is a ploy but the children are in the village.

She slams the but of her sword into his temple. "_Tie him up. First wave move back to the village! It is under attack! Second wave search for enemies!"_

* * *

><p>Clarke rolls the woman over as she coughs up her blood. Clarke's own skin is coated in sweat and head head throbs when she moves but she has to save her. Has to help them. She wipes off both of their faces when she hears shouting. She looks them over before spinning around. She runs outside the tent, heading to the gate where archers are firing away. "What happening?"<p>

"Enemies attacking!" Warriors scramble for their weapons, archers take down enemy after enemy.

"Get the children to the commanding tent! It has the most secure walls and door." They look at her in shock and confusion. Anya was their leader, not this healer sky person. "NOW!" She grabs a sword from the ground, fitting it into her hand and she breathes deeply, calming her nerves. "Guard the gate with you life. You five, go to the back! They will attack the least defended area." She runs through battle scenarios in her head. "Archers watch your flank!" She thinks back to the red liquid in the healers tent. Raven had spoken of the explosive power of it. "You!" She points to a warrior. "Go to the healers tent and grab the red liquid on the top shelf, be careful with it." He nods and slowly she forms her own plan, telling it to the warriors. She places two archers on top of the commanding metal building the children are in.

She walks to the gate, waiting. Finally the man brings her the liquid. "Can you hit the same mark twice?" She questions the female archer. She nods, eyes hard and full of anger. "Good." She rips off part of her shirt and dips it in the red liquid. It drips all over her hands and she ties it around and arrow head. "Shoot that in front of the gate, the middle of where the warriors will be coming." She nods as Clarke instructs another man to shoot his own flammable arrow into the group. The warriors continue their forward run, the arrows twenty feet in front of them. "Get a cloth on fire and then strike the arrow with the flaming arrow!" She shouts at them and she washes her hands off with moonshine. "When the explosion happens warriors get out there!" She hands the man the container and he sets it down gently, out of the way. Clarke grabs the gate and prepares to open it.

"_NOW!"_ Clarke voice sounds just before two explosions rip through the air. She pulls the gate open, shoving one man back. "Go to the healers tent and care for the two in there! Keep them on their sides!" He nods and she runs out into the battle field, grounder warriors on her heels.

The enemies are either on fire and running or dead. Some stop and stare at Clarke, the bright blonde hair out of place. She brings her sword forward into an attack position and then all hell breaks lose. Both side rush forward, screams of anger and pain echoing around. Clarke rolls under one guys sword, blocking another with it as she brings her knee up to get him in the groin. He falls with a grunt and Clarke spins around, feeling an arrow whiz past her head. It embeds itself in an enemy warriors skull. The blonde nods her thanks and she ducks another attack.

Blood rings in her ears as they continue to fight. It seems endless until finally the last warrior is down. Anya's warriors stare at her in respect. Clarke pant, blood dripping from her mouth as she coughs harshly into her elbow. "Gather our dead, keep your guard up."

As she speaks those words Anya and her company come rushing out of the forest. Brown eyes search the battlefield, landing on Clarke. Anya's warriors are staring at the sky princess in respect and awe. Anya feels something bubble in her chest. Murphy looks around in shock, spots the burnt ground. "You have more Mulan in you than I thought." His voice is gruff and Clarke chuckles before her eyes roll in the back of her head and she falls to her knees, blood dripping from her nose and eyes. Anya steps forward, catching the blonde before her head can strike the ground.

* * *

><p>A man paces in a tent angrily, twirling a knife. It glints in the fire light as he continues to twirl it end over end in the air. The flap is thrown open suddenly, frantically. He spins, gaze hard on the intruder. "<em>What happened?"<em> His words are harsh, annoyed.

"_Golden haired warrior."_ The man pants out in awe, gripping a wound on his side. "_She decimated our troops. Lead Anya's warriors to kill our infiltration team."_

"_You failed me!"_ He stabs the knife into the table with enough force to shake it. The other man holds in his flinch but swallows quickly at the expression on the leaders face.

"_No, we just lost two groups. We still have others that want Anya down. We just need time to train, to recuperate."_ He stands tall. Waiting for the knife to strike him.

"_You will get little time to do that. You better keep your promise if you with to lead your own." _He turns, glaring at the fire, mind thinking. Golden hair was not something common among his people. Anya's was the lightest hair they ever got. A dirty blonde, but golden. That was not Tree People hair color.

"_I will General._" The man bows his head to the one with the knife. He watches as he pulls the knife out of the wood, staring at it as it glints in the fire light. "_What of the golden haired Warrior?"_

"_I will take care of her. She is an outsider. The Commander will not spare an outsider." _The knife beings to flip in his hand again as a grin take over his face. Anya would be killed soon and he would get the Western Forest and it's plentiful food. The villages Anya protects would soon be his. He just needed to get rid of Anya's defenses. Take down her next in Command, Raid. Take out this Golden haired warrior. He grins, Anya cherished her children, hopefully his gift had wiped some of them out. Weakened her state of mind. She would pay for ever doubting him and challenging him.

* * *

><p>Abby sits in the corner, eyes watering hands shaking. Her mind races and she lets out a sob, tries to hind it. Bury it down but she can't. Slowly foot steps come closer and closer. Her eyes look up, red rimmed and full of tears she catches Kane's eyes. "Abby." His voice is soft, pained.<p>

He kneels down next to her. "She died." Abby's voice is hoarse. The little girl who had come in with a cough, had died. "I couldn't save her. Any of them. I failed." She wipes at her face. "Ginny, she's dead. The little blonde girl is dead. I couldn't save her." Kane pulls her into a hug. "I failed Ginny and I failed Clarke." She sobs into his shoulder.

He pulls her into his side as tight as he can. "Oh Abby, none of this is your fault." She breaths in his scent. A musky and almost rain like scent. She wants to sob even more because Jake smelt like oil and home. "Sometimes we lose people and there is nothing we can do about it. We aren't in control." He sets his head against hers, letting her cry into his shoulder. They had all lost so much. Ten of their people had died in the last four and a half months.

* * *

><p>Raven is bent over her workstation when she lets out a sudden yelp. She stuffs her finger into her mouth, the electricity burnt the tip of it and she frowns in annoyance at the radio. Octavia pops her head in and looks at Raven curiously. "It burnt my finger."<p>

"Sparks flew? Must be true love." Octavia grins at her, eyes bright and hair braided back.

Raven rolls her eyes. "Do I need your brother to come babysit you?" She looks down at her handy work and lets out a sigh. It was alright.

"Shut up Reyes." Octavia glares playfully at her before tilting her head to the side. "Time for a break, you've been in her for like three days. Bellamy's already throwing a fit because he's just now getting to work and you weren't in the cabin at all."

"Hey, he's not my babysitter. I can spend all night in the workshop if I want." She shoves Octavia's shoulder and the girl rolls her eyes, pushing back against the mechanic.

"He means well." She makes a face. "He's just being Bellamy." Octavia says with a roll of her eyes.

Raven laughs and shifts her shoulder back, popping it as she stretches her arms above her head. "When's dinner, i'm starving." Raven's stomach growls at the words. The mechanic smirks.

Octavia raises her eyebrow, staring at the mechanic. "When's the last time you ate?"

Raven tilts her head to the side, biting hr lip. ""Ummm, Harper brought me dinner yesterday?" She shrugs her shoulder. "Last I can remember."

Octavia rolls her eyes. "No wonder you're hungry. You need to take better care of yourself Raven." Octavia stares at the mechanic, in slight annoyance and worry.

"God, you sound like Cla-" Raven stops mid-sentence, ducking her head and swallowing. The blonde had wormed her way into being Raven's friend. "I forgot she was gone for a minute."

Octavia grabs her shoulder, squeezing it. "I forget sometimes, when I go to get a cut stitched I half-way expect her most times." Raven nods in agreement, ducking her head. They walk in silence to dinner. Faces pulled in grief.

* * *

><p>Clarke groans as she comes too, her head feels heavy. Slowly she blinks her eyes open. Murphy lets out a sigh of relief. "Thank god." He sighs.<p>

Clarke sits up slowly, Anya is standing beside her beside. "What happened?"

"You protected my village. Lead my warriors to win a battle." Clarke swallows, what if there was a grounder rule against doing that. "I owe you their lives. The troop would have stormed the village if not for your quick thinking." Anya looks at her curiously, Clarke can't place the expression.

"I wasn't going to let them hurt anyone." She rubs at her head, it feels heavy. "How's the two sick with the plague?"

"They are well, you are the last sick." Anya stares at her, normal stonic-amused face serious. "You are a great warrior and my people respect you now. You've proven yourself." The woman stands taller. "Thank you for protecting them. Most former prisoners would not have." She spins and leaves as if the conversation is to much.

Clarke looks at Murphy in confusion. "Former prisoner?"

He smirks. "Yeah, apparently we've proven ourselvs. No longer prisoners. I'm a warrior." He makes a face. "Slash cook." He rolls his eyes. "Really thought that was your job." He smirks at her and she pushes his shoulder. He hands her a cup of water. "And your a healer warrior." He stops and looks down at his hands. ""I guess we're not alone together in this anymore."

She grabs his hand. "We're still the only sky people here. I need you Murphy, I may just lose my mind if I didn't have a semi-regular person who understands Arc life. We may need some of those skills."

He smirks. "Like blowing up stuff?"

Clarke laughs. "That was all Raven." Her grin falter and Murphy nods his head numbly, he hadn't seen the girl when he had run from the camp. He dips his head. The last time he saw his people he was trying to kill Bellamy. Something festers inside his chest and he shrugs it off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned in this story.**

Snow covers the ground in a white shroud, trees are weighed down by the white particles. Walkways are made through camp, cold dirt dark against the whiteness. Clarke shivers, pulling the fur hood over her head, the new coats from Anya and Raid had proven of great use to the two from the sky. Fur lined hood and fur line jacket had kept the young woman warm in the cold. Five months had past since she and Murphy had been in Anya's village. Five months since Clarke's people had disappeared. Five months since Finn's death. Her heart still ached at the loss of her people, the loss of her friends. Breathing into her hands for warmth she looks around, it looked so beautiful yet was dangerous. The cold had struck some of the children hard, attacking their smaller lungs. Their weaker immune systems. Nights had been spent in the healers tent, fire blazing as she tried to help them as best she could. Steam flowed throughout the tent to help keep their lungs clear and blankets of fur covered them head to toe. Currently they were all sleeping while she stepped out to get some fresh air. Clarke coughs harshly into her elbow, chest aching with the deep noise ass it shakes and contracts. Murphy pops up beside her, feet and body silent. He was getting better at walking more quietly. "You good Clarke?"

She rubs at her eyes, they burn and water from the harshness of her coughing fit. "Yeah, just a cough."

He looks her over, eyes worried. He couldn't lose her. He trusted Raid, hell he became friends with Raid but Clarke was his last connection to his past. They were the last left of their people. They needed one another. "Keep on eye on it."

She sighs, pulling the hood tighter over her head as the wind blows harshly. Silently she thanks Anya and Raid for the coat. It was a life saver. "I know. It's just from treating the kids."

He nods, eyes still worried and wary before he grins. "How are they by the way?"

"Good. Three of the ten can go back to their own tents now." Relief tints her voice, relief and worry.

"It's been a week Clarke." He steps forward, tacking in the bags under her eyes. The pale skin and the cough. "How long you gonna stay in that tent."

Blue eyes flash sharply. "Till they are all healed. I'm not letting them die."

"I know." He clenches his jaw, understanding but worried. "But you need sleep to."

"I'm getting enough." She shivers again, tucking her hands into her pockets and hunching her shoulders against the cold. "How's everything else?"

He runs hand through his to long hair. "Still have enough reserves to last the rest of the cold. A village ran out so Anya's been sending warriors over with some rations." He shiver flipping his hood up onto his head. "No more attacks so far. Anya thinks they're planning or hiding out for the cold season."

"Good." She nods her head, that gave them time to at least get ready. To heal and make the fence stronger. Get more weapons ready. "Anything else?"

He shrugs, lips twitching. "Not that I can think of Rapunzel." She rolls her eyes but grin's at him.

* * *

><p>Kane sighs as he sits down next to Abby. They had burned another body this morning. Dead from hypothermia. Everyone was huddled in the further most rooms. Fires blazed throughout the camp. Adding warmth where it was needed. "We didn't come prepared for this Marcus."<p>

"We've never had to be cold before Abby." He sigh, hand running through his hair. "But we'll be fine. The winter's almost up. Just another month or two."

"How many more of us will die?" Her eyes are broken as she looks over to the Chancellor. To the man who she trusted with her life. Everyone looked to the two of them for guidance and each death was a blow to their heart.

"Hopefully none if we can keep them inside by fires." He sighs, the people found the beauty of the snow to amazing. Coming out side, not recognizing the symptoms for hypothermia until it is too late. Hopefully now they'd listen to them.

* * *

><p>Raven shakes her arms and stuff one hand in her pocket, the other fiddling with the radio in her hand as she stands by the fire. It was cold. "Hows the village Shooter?"<p>

Static sounds over the speaker until it clicks. Bellamy's tired voice filtering through the system. "Wolves tore through the village. Ate and destroyed almost half the food. What's Luna want us to do?" The wind bites at Raven's face and she hunches her shoulders, tucking her chin into her chest. The fur hood thankfully keeps her ears warm.

Raven turns to the leader, holding down the button. "Wolves have never been this far before. The cold must be driving them here." Luna's voice is a long sigh.

"Luna it's cold here too. Beyond freezing." Raven's eyes look to her leader like she is crazy, why would wolves travel with the cold?

"Yes, but we've always had plenty of animals to kill. The sea provide most food so the forest animals prosper. If they stay here we could loose the deer population." Her eyes are hard and she grits her teeth. She would not let her people die of starvation. These wolves would lead to a bigger problem.

"You want us to kill em?" Bellamy's voice is gruff, tired but strong.

Luna licks her lips, tilting her head before nodding to herself. "Their pelts will keep many warm. Aim for the heads. Give the meat to the village."

"Got it." Bellamy hangs up, pocketing the radio as he barks orders at the warriors and gunners with him.

Raven hooks the radio to her belt, shoving her other hand in her pocket. Luna stares at her, then tilts her head. "Two days would have been wasted to get the information back here and for me to send a party to kill the wolves."

Raven grins, teeth bright against her tan skin. "That's why you should be glad i'm a bad-ass mechanic."

"Yes. The radios are useful." Luna looks over the young woman, she was small. Thin and her leg was bum but she was strong Resourceful. Smart. "The hunting parties have commended me on letting you and your group stay. They are grateful as am I."

Raven snorts. "Not as grateful as we are."

Luna crosses her arms, looking over the mechanic curiously. "Why did the forest people want you dead?"

"We crash into their territory from the sky." Her dark eyes flit up to the sky briefly to look to where home used to be, her heart aches as she remembers home. The weightlessness. "A signal sent to our other people in the sky burned down a village. They didn't take kindly to invaders so we blew up the bridge to delay them" She swallows, eyes stinging but she forces the words out of her throat. "One of our leaders was captured by Anya. Killed. Lincoln and Finn came back and we left." She shrugs, turning her head away. "Not much else we could do. They had warriors."

"Yes. The forest people have been known for their ruthlessness." She thinks back to when she helped the Wood's clan with the River people. They had begun invading the woods Clan's villages and The Commander called for warriors. They were ruthless and strong. Stronger than any she had seen. Luna's own people were built for swimming, spear throwing. The woods were made to fight close combat. Ruthless in their ways. They were the best at swordsmanship. "Though it is to be expected."

Raven tilts her head. "Expected?"

"Yes. The mountain men reside beside them. They are not kind at all." She thinks to them wiping out a village who had stumbled upon a hatch. Slaughtered viciously and the fog was around for two days after that. "Then they have the reapers who attack them daily. Another group of invaders would not be taken lightly. They are territorial."

Raven snorts and shakes her head, shivering in the cold. "Good thing we came here then."

"Yes. You have added to my warriors stock." The warriors who had come with the former Sky people were strong. Energetic. And they wanted to learn. "My village is prosperous despite having more mouths to feed. Your people have proven themselves."

The day moves on and Raven tweaks with another radio in her shop as Brook complains about craving things she didn't even know existed. "I want fish soaked in the jam Raven. Jam." She groans in hunger and disgust.

Raven wrinkles her nose. "You're gonna make me sick B."

The girl groans, hand moving through her hair. "I know i'd go and leave you alone but this is the only place that smells good to me." Raven stares at the girl in shock and a raised eyebrow. "Most smell like salt water and I want to puke. Here. It smells. I don't know. But the baby likes it." Her hand absentmindedly rubs her growing stomach.

Raven grins. "Good, must be a future mechanic." She pokes the belly. "I knew I liked you for a reason kid." She grins at the girl and the belly.

Brooks rolls her eyes at her friend. "The kid can be a warrior or a fisherman or a mechanic. I don't care as long as she comes out healthy."

"Naw, she'll have six toes." Raven grins, eyes teasing. "But she'll definitely be a mechanic. I can already tell."

Brooks rolls her eyes. "If Trince hears that he'll argue with you."

"He want her to be a fisherman?" She scoffs in humor and annoyance. Fishermen were almost as bad as engineers.

"Apparently." Brooks rolls her eyes, slouching more in the seat.

Raven snorts loudly. "Your man's already obsessed with fish. She's either gonna smell of salt or oil 24/7 and given how much she hates the sea right now I've got an apprentice coming."

The girl rolls her eyes at her friend as Luna walks in. "Have you heard from the warriors yet?"

As soon as those words leave her lips the radio clicks and Bellamy's voice sounds over it. "Raven, promise me you can have some cages built."

Raven rolls her eyes and moves to grab the radio. "Speak of the devil" Then she scrunches her eye brows. "Cages?"

"Yeah. O found some wolf pups after we killed the pack. She wont let us kill them." His voice holds annoyance and slight affection.

Raven laughs loudly. "Your sister has a soft spot for cute things."

There is a fumbling sound before Octavia's voice is coming from the small black device. "Come on Raven, i'll give you one. They're cute."

Raven looks to Luna, who had walked in after Bellamy had spoken, the woman scowls. "If they get into any supplies I will kill them personally."

"YES!" They hear Octavia's excited voice and then Bellamy's groan of annoyance.

"Should be back soon." Bellamy begins to report and Raven can hear Octavia's excited voice as she speaks to someone. "There were six adult wolves, the pelts are on Reneir horse, meat left with the village as well as some rations of dried fruit and fish."

Luna nods in pride. Her warriors were good. "Good. Bring the warriors back."

* * *

><p>Nasty hacking fills the silence and Clarke rubs the child back soothingly. His mother had died in childbirth and his father was on a party after some reapers. He whimpers and curls into Clarke, black hair matted to his forehead. She hears footsteps, that was surprising, normally every warrior walked without making a sound. She looks up as Anya steps into the tent, face wrinkling at the steam. "This helps them?"<p>

Clarke nods, wiping sweat off the six year-old's face. "Yes. It helps them breath easier."

Anya walks to the little boy. "I have sent a rider to get his father. He will be here shortly." Brown eyes look over the sick child.

"Good. He's been asking for him." Green eyes flutter open and the boy lets out a pathetic whimper, hand moving to Clarke's shoulder. She picks him up, cradling his head to her chest. "Children need to be comforted when they are sick. They crave it. Especially from their parents." Soothingly she rubs his back.

Anya stares at her, eyes moving to the little boy in her arms. "The others. Have their parents came in?"

"Yes." Clarke feels the boy bury his face into her shoulder. "I sent them to get some sleep though, they'd been here almost every night. I promised I'd look after the kids while they slept." They had put up a fight but finally had left the children in Clarke's care.

Anya brushes the hair back on a young boys head. His stark black hair sweat soaked. Her leans into Anya's touch. Sighing in contentment as she runs her hand over his head then covered back in comfort. "Have you slept at all?" Brown eyes look up from the child in the healer's arms.

"Yes." Clarke says, moving to the fire, single handedly working on it as she hold the boy with one arm. Adding more wood to it before pouring some water on the hot stones in the pan. Steam hisses and fills the tent.

Anya watches Clarke closely. Staring at the bags under her eyes and the sweat on her face. She looks thinner. "You look unwell."

The smaller blonde sighs, shifting the boy in her arms. He moans in annoyance before calming. "I'll be fine after they are better."

"You are our only healer. We can't loose you to a sickness." Anya's voice holds now worry but her eyes are slightly concerned. Clarke almost misses it. Would have if she hadn't have been staring at the grounder.

"I'll be fine." Blue eyes are hard and determined as they stare into brown.

"You will sleep now." Eyes narrow and sharpen in annoyance.

Clarke clenches her jaw, blue eyes bright with defiance and determination. "I need to watch over them."

"I will watch them while you sleep." Clarke opens her mouth but Anya tilts her head. "Do you not trust me to watch after the children in my village?"

"Its not that. I trust you. It's just that." Clarke searches for the words.

The older blonde looks over the younger blonde, tilting her head before speaking. "You would blame yourself if anything happened. If they so much as cough I will wake you."

"No you won't." Clarke sighs out, blue eyes still strong but tired.

Anya almost smirks, the healer knew her almost to well. "No. But if I need anything you will be woken."

"Rub their chest with this salve if they cough." Clarke points to the jar, eyes looking around the tent. "Pour water on the stones when it needs to steam. And ad-"

Anya steps forward, staring at the blonde as she rambles before she interrupts her. "Wood to the fire. I know. Rest." Clarke nods, crawling up on the hug cot, all the kids are strewn out upon it. The boy snuggles into her and Anya looks at the seven kids. The boy who is curled into her side. The boy laying on Clarke. The two little girl slowly making their way sleepily to lay near Clarke. She grins. Times like this she wished she had the ability to draw. Standing up she grabs the salve rubbing it on the boys chest as he coughs. He sighs in relief, curling deeper into the furs. Anya wrinkles her nose. The tent smelt like death, sweat, salve and smoke.

Hours pass, Anya keeps the fire going, adding water and checking on the sick. Clarke is breathing deeply, chest catching once in a while with a cough, blonde hair fanned out as she sleeps on her back. The seven sick children ages from six summers to ten, are curled around her. Fingers gripping her jacket. Heads buried into her limbs or tucked on her chest. Anya snorts. They look like a pile of dogs on a cold night. She hears hurried footsteps, standing quickly she pulls her sword out, placing herself between the door and the children and Clarke.

As it opens she relaxes. It is the boy's father. He looks frantically around before he spots his son curled in the golden haired warrior-healers arms. "_He is fine?"_

"_Yes. He is breathing better than yesterday." _Her eyes turn to the children curled around the once-invader. He looks to Anya before staring back at his son. "_She said they want parents touch when they are sick."_ That is enough permission for him to move forward.

His hands reach for his son and before he can blink Clarke is sitting up knife pressed into his throat as she pulls the boy protectively to her chest. Her chest heaves before she blinks. Letting the boy go she sheaths the knife. "_Sorry."_

The father nods in acceptance before the boys looks up with tired eyes. "_Papa."_ He reaches out for his father, eyes craving comfort. The father scoops him up, sitting on another smaller cot and holding his son to his chest.

The boy falls asleep and Clarke sits up, removing children arms from her body. She yawns loudly as she stands, back popping as she stretches. Moving to the fire the blonde puts more water into the pot with many hot rocks, causing steam to fill the room. The girl cracks her neck. "I need to get some food in them. Broth from a stew or some bread."

Anya stands. "I'll send someone to fetch some." Anya stares at the girl. Her muscles are strong, defined yet not overly so. Showing her strength but her face is looking hallow. Showing signs of sickness and lack of sleep. "Some for you as well." She spins and leaves the room. Cloth fluttering behind her.

* * *

><p>Sirens jolt Monty from his sleep. Bolting upright he pants before he slips out of bed. "What's going on?" His chest heaves as his heart races.<p>

"Radiation breach!" Delieh's voice is panicked. She shuffles along, hand cradling her stomach.

"Where do we head?" Monty follows after her, watching as panic seizes everyone.

"Follow the crowd!" She screams at him as people begin bumping into her, shoving her along.

Monty turns shoving the people away from her, brown eyes meet her and he sighs. "I am truly sorry for this because it seems very sexist. But i'm going to carry you." Without any other warning he picks the girl up bridle style and runs past all the people. He keeps her up high, stomach cradled between them, elbows shoving people who get to close to the pregnant girl. Finally they make it to the uncontaminated part of the Mountain. People flooding into the room.

Monty pants as he sets the girl down and offers her a sheepish smile. "As very 18th century it was of you to save me like I was a damsel in distress. Thank you." She grins at him.

He bows lowly, face emotionless. "My lady. It was an honor." She laughs loudly and Monty feels eyes on him as he grins at the girl. His dark eyes meet the doctor's and he feels something like a shiver creep down his spine. He holds in the reaction, knowing that showing fear when in the presence of a predator was always bad. He almost blinks in shock, when had the doctor become a predator? He turns his head back to Delieh. The girl groans at craving something weird concoction hes never heard of. He shakes his head at her antics, shed be having her baby in a few months.

Night passes and they head back to the dorm rooms where most teenagers, unless they require their own housing unit, reside. Soon Delieh would have her own bedroom. Away from the others so the baby wouldn't disturb them. Delieh rolls over as everyone else falls asleep. Monty is staring at the ceiling from his place on the bunk above Delieh. He hears her rise, and then her head is popping up beside his. "I can't sleep." Her voice is quiet, a low whisper.

He sighs, crawling down. "Me either."

She rubs her stomach with a slight wince. "Mine's the baby. He's kicking up a storm. You?"

"I don't know. My mind won't shut off." They whisper quietly in the dark. Leaning their backs against the wall. Feet hanging off the bottom bunk of Delieh's bed.

She leans her head on his shoulder. "Tell me more about Jasper."

"Why?" He croaks out, heart aching.

She presses her head into his shoulder more. "Because you smile when you talk of him. Like I smile when I speak of Jonah."

Monty smiles softly, letting his arm wrap around the girl. "I ever told you the time we went to class high off of bad plants?" His grin is infections and Delieh holds in her laugh as she shakes her head. Listening to his voice as he speaks of a love. She misses Jonah and it's moments like this that the ache lessens. The moment that she and Monty tell stories of each others lost love. "So the teacher asks some question about differential equations and Jasper starts laughing." His hands move as he explains the story, eyes bright yet dark in sadness as he speaks of his best friend.

* * *

><p>Jasper paces. Bellamy hadn't taken him on the last exertion. Hadn't trusted him to go to the grounder's village. He paces mind racing. He shake and quivers, heart racing in his chest. He want to throw something. He wants to sob in a corner. He wants to drink his weight in moonshine. Drown it all out. He just wants the pain to stop. "Hey Goggles, what are you doing?" Raven pops up out of no where. He jumps pulling his knife out. She holds her hand up looking at him. "You okay?"<p>

"No." He whispers before glaring at her. "NO! I am not okay!" He pulls at his hair in frustration. "I can't." He pants. "We left out home. We left the drop ship and, and we can't go back. There's no going back and what if we left stuff behind."

"Then we build new things Jasper." Her finger grip his shoulder as he stares at her with lost eyes. "We made a new home."

"But what if we left our home there." His voice crack as the words leave his throat and Raven's own heart aches.

"Jasper." She whispers, voice cracking at how broken he sounds.

"We left without looking back! We ran tails between our legs." He waves the knife around and Raven stares at him, gripping his hand and tossing the knife into the sand as she looks at him. Really looks at him.

She feels guilt they had all been so distracted with making everything work that they had forgotten about Jasper. Sweet damaged Jasper. She pulls him in for a hug and he clings to her. "It'll be fine Jasper."

He shoves her away quickly, hands moving to his head. "No it won't! Don't you get that! We left. We left everything. We left our home. We left Clarke. Just. There was no body." He pants out, eye wild.

"The grounders took her Jasper. Lincoln saw all the blood." She speaks quietly, trying to calm the boy.

"But there." He waves his hands around, eyes wild. "There was no proof and and we left her." He collapses to his knees. "We left them. All alone. Left them." He looks up at her, eyes dripping tears. "I left Monty. I left without looking back. I left my best friend. I left him and and he died alone and scared and _I left him!_" He sobs out. Raven falls to her knees beside him, pulling him in for a hug. "I left him." His cries break her heart. "I loved him and I left him."

* * *

><p>Kane pants as he chops down more fire wood. His hands are cold and he knows he has approximately five minutes to finish this. His back heaves with the effort it takes to split the logs. Lugging them onto the homemade rigidy sled he hauls it back to camp. The fence is strong. Pieces of the arc as well as logs from the trees surrounding them cover the fence ten feet high. They had shut off the electric fence, using the solar panel to generate warmth in the remaining pieces of the arc to try an add heat. He walks through camp. It is quiet. The snow covers the ground and he walks into the biggest room they have. It had become overly hot. Sweating the second he stepped in he unloads the wood by the huge fire they had built in the middle of the room. A hole is fixed into the ceiling, allowing smoke out but no snow in. It had taken them weeks to get this room ready and they had lost many good people.<p>

Food and water is being passed around, children are huddled close to the fire. Blankets thrown over them. Some animal pelts line the floor to keep the coldness of the floor at bay. Temperaments were high. Having more than a hundred people in one room lead to that but thankfully they had kept most of the fighting down. The cold tended to make people more lethargic. Something Abby hated.

Kane drops off the wood and warms his hands up before heading back outside. Lugging the homemade ax and sled back out to the forest he gets to work. Chopping away to keep his people warm and alive.

* * *

><p>Clarke steps outside, taking a deep breath. She felt better. A grin crosses her face as she sees the children running around. Some run up and tugs on her jacket. She sticks her tongue out at them, causing them to leave in a fit of giggles as they run around in the snow. Bodies bundled up so much you'd swear they were more cloth than child. A familiar presence comes to stand beside her. "I believe the tribe will trust you more."<p>

"Why?" Clarke turns confused and curious eyes to the leader.

"You stayed up for moons upon moons." Brown eyes stare at Clarke in almost pride. "You did not rest until every child was healed. You save Gundy when he stumble into camp with the plague. You fought bravely to protect the camp. They trust you."

Clarke shakes her head, confused. They had wanted her dead when she first showed up. "I am an invader."

"No longer." Anya stands tall. "You are one of Woods Clan of the Western Tribe."

"Tell me about them." Clarke speaks curiously, blue eye light with something.

"Hmm?" Anya stares at her tribe, her tribesmen in it. Fires are being stoked. Food prepared. Weapons sharpened and children played with.

"The other tribes, villages?" Blue eyes are curious, but Clarke wants to learn. To understand.

"There are many tribes. Most tribes consists of warriors. Then there are villages. They hold farmers. Warriors for training. They come here though some train at home to protect their village. All villages and tribes are part of a clan. The clan has a leader, one they call forward. They command the people. Lead us. Make the laws and kill anyone who threatens our lives. We are the Western tribe of the Woods Clan." Pride fills Anya's voice. The Western tribe had one of the best hunting grounds. Protected and had the service of many villages. Anya was one of the best Generals when war was in need.

"And the tribe that attacked us?" Clarke thinks back to fighting those warriors, the snow is bright behind them as they speak. It is a stark contrast against the dark clothing everyone wears.

Anya clenches her jaw at the smaller blondes words. "Most likely belongs in the Commander's clan. It is a tribe in her clan, they want something from us. There are fights over lands. Tribes fight many times. Though the Commander doesn't like it. We lose many warriors that way." Anya almost smirks, the tribe had lost many warriors when they attacked Anya's tribe. Anya's warriors were strong, most tribes never stand a chance. She almost feels saddened that she had to kill some of her own clan, but if they follow the order of an idiot, then they die.

Clare stares at Anya in confusion. Wouldn't a leader stop the bloodshed? Especially between her own tribes. "Does she stop it?"

"No." Anya stares at the blonde, willing her to understand the ways of her people. "So long as no villagers or children are killed. Blood must have blood. Warriors know not to kill innocents. If they do they are held for traitorous reason. They are cut a thousand time and killed by the hand of the commander or the ones they had wronged."

* * *

><p>The next day Bellamy and Octavia show up into the camp. Behind them warriors ride on horseback. The horses shake off the fresh snow and Raven stretches as she finishes with the last knot. In front of her is a huge pen, a tiny little shelter in it in case Octavia did want to leave the wolves in there and if not, hey Raven could stick those annoying kids it it. They follow her around everywhere! Octavia steps forward with a grin as she lugs these wolves into their tent. "O! Raven built a perfectly fine cage!" Bellamy's voice is loud in the morning light.<p>

"They'll get cold Bell." Octavia's voice is annoyed, as if speaking to an uneducated man.

"But why my cabin?" He crosses his arms, eyes staring into his sister.

"Lincolns is loaded with medical supplies and weapons." She sets the bundle of wolf pups down. "They'd get into it."

"O. there is a pen out there. Stick them in it." His voice is commanding, every bit of leader and older brother as the pups run around his, Raven, Finn, Monroe and Sterling's cabin.

"No. They can stay here right Raven?" Green eye turn to beg her and she has no idea how Bellamy can say no to that face or those eyes.

"Sure." And that's how she came to be on Bellamy's shit list. The glare he sends her is deadly.

"Awesome. I picked out the grey one." Her grin is almost contagious and Raven finds that being dead by Bellamy's glare might not be so bad. Octavia seems happier. Lighter. "There's five of them. I figured I'd give one to Luna. I'd take one. You'd get one Raven."

"And the other two." Bellamy pinches the bridge of his nose. He loved his sister but her antics. He sighs.

"Well." The girl shifts her feet. "I was hoping you'd look out for the unless someone wanted them." Her green eyes are begging and lips stuck out.

Bellamy groans. "O three wolves in here?"

"Well yeah." She shrugs. "Four if Luna doesn't take one."

"Cant you take them?" He groans out.

"No. I'm lucky Lincoln letting me smuggle one into our cabin." She grins at him, convincing Lincoln had been easy. As long as it was one. HE wouldn't budge on her having more than one.

Bellamy runs his hand through his hair. "Damn it O, so you're leaving them with me?"

"Nope big brother, i'm leaving them with Raven." She kisses his cheek, grabbing the soft grey one. Its blue eyes look up at Octavia and she kisses it's nose. "Give the big dark grey one to Luna! He bit at least three warriors. She'll like his ferocity." With that she leaves the room.

Bellamy runs a hand through his hair again. "I swear I get coped into the stupidest things."

"You?" Raven looks at him with a raised eyebrow. "Pretty sure i'm on pup duty. Speaking of which. Go get some meat for these cute little buggers." He opens his mouth but she speaks before him, pouting and making puppy dog eyes. "Please."

"Those don't work. If I don't fall for O's yours won't work." He grunts out, looking at the four wolf pups running around on the floor of their cabin.

"She does make the best sad eyes doesn't she." Bellamy groans and sits on his bed. One of the pups, a light grey almost white nips at his shoes and growls. He groans again. Mumbling something about little sister and stupid plans.

* * *

><p>Murphy groans as Raid shakes him. "Talkative one. We have the wall."<p>

Murphy grumbles, rolling over. "I worked the wall last night bugspray."

Raid shoves his shoulder. "Your words are weird. And we have wall today. Get up." Murphy groans as he sits up. His muscles stretch he gets up. Back popping. He pulls a shirt on, leaving his jacket off. "it will be windy today." Raid stares at the man in amusement.

Murphy scoffs, brushing his hair back from his face. "I don't care. The cold is gone and the flowers are blooming. The sun is out and I plan to love it." Hewalks out of the tent as he speaks.

"Gosh John, I didn't know you were a sap." Blonde hair pops up beside him and he swipes at her head, scowl on his face. Her long locks are pulled back in a simple braid and he scowls at her. He either needed to get his cut or let Raid braid it.

Rolling his eyes at the thought he turns back to the blonde. "Not all of us love the cold Snow White."

Clarke rolls her ice blue eyes. "You're names are getting worse and worse John. Snow White never did say if she liked snow or not."

"No but it is her name genius." He huffs out, pushing his hair out of his eyes.

Raid groans. "It is early and you speak to much. We need food then defend the wall. You can talk then." Raid grumbles, pulling Murphy along.

Clarke grins dropping back. "Sorry boys, i'm leaving with the warriors today. Gotta pick up some more herbs and seaweed."

Murphy's eyes widen. "Clarke I am begging you. Take me with you. I can pick seaweed."

"Sorry John, you're stuck on the wall." She grins at him and he groans but turns around, he always had hated being in one spot.

Raid shakes his head at the former sky people and hands his tent mate some food. They scarf it down as they relieve the other two of their position. Murphy yawns. He worked the wall last night. The cool air nips at his skin but it is that of spring. They had been in Anya's camp for eight months. He should know. He kept track, scratches against the stone resting in Raid's tent. Somehow they had remained tent mates. Same with Clarke. Although he guessed that was more of a convenience thing, the healers tent was pretty close to Anya's small tent. He sighs again as he resigns himself to having wall duty again, at least he could annoy Raid this time. Last night was boring.


End file.
